New Beginnings
by Lalaith.Elleth
Summary: The battle has been won, death eaters defeated and voldemort is dead, so now what? Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the wizarding world as they rebuild their lives. Its time to see what the future has in store. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams! Romance. Mature Themes. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: This is the first time I've ever written fanfic so please be kind! I am a huge Harry potter fan and have always wondered what happened next, so this is my take on it. I hope you don't think it's horrendous!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and the places etc. are all creations of JK Rowling and I claim no right for any of them. This is merely my personal daydreams and speculation on what could have happened next.**

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

Quiet. There was no noise of any kind and it was blissful. Harry had no idea of the time or the day or even how long he had been asleep. He just lay with his eyes closed relishing the quietness around him. As comfy as his bed in Gryffindor tower was Harry's body ached as it never had before. There wasn't one part of him that didn't feel bruised and beaten, even parts of his body he wasn't aware could feel that way throbbed. His head felt heavy, his throat was sore with dryness and his stomach churned with hunger pains. Harry knew he should get up to eat and drink, but he just wanted to lie in the quiet. It wasn't just the physical ailments that kept him there, he was mentally and emotionally drained.

Looking back at what had happened he couldn't quite believe it, it just didn't feel real that he had done it, he had actually killed him...Voldemort was gone. Harry was sure that he was going to die, he had never imagined a future in which he survived, and Voldemort didn't. He had convinced himself that either they both died, or Voldemort won, and as he was determined that Voldemort would not win he had felt completely prepared to meet his end. To still be a alive felt strange and Harry wasn't sure how to process his feelings. He was so prepared for death and so sure that his time had come, to be alive felt unnatural.

Images of the battle flashed through his mind. Flashes of green and red light; holes blasted in the castle walls; giant spiders; death eater's masks; the look on Fred's face as life left him; countless bodies strewn across the lawn; the way Snape fixated on Harry's eyes in his final moment of life; the walk to the forest with his parents, Lupin and Sirius; Hagrid's howl of despair at Harry's lifeless body; Ginny's scream; Neville being tortured; the final duel with Voldemort. It felt like a nightmare he could not escape and the faces of those who had died filled his mind, Colin Creevy...Snape...Tonks...Lupin...Fred.

Tears streamed in silent rivers down his face, he couldn't stop them if he wanted too. The grief was overwhelming. His heart raced and he felt as though he couldn't breathe, as though the grief and the pain of all that happened would suffocate him.

Just as the emotion reached a crescendo within him a creak of the door stirred Harry from the dark thoughts that plagued his brain. Either side of him the bed sank a few inches as his visitors took their places beside him. He opened his eyes, surprised that his vision wasn't blurry...he had been so exhausted he had fallen asleep with his glasses on. The pale faces of Ron and Hermione looked back at him, both with eyes red and puffy from tears shed, and both with smiles as they looked at him.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Hermione as she reached out and took hold of his hand in both of hers.

"Sore...hungry...like I could sleep for a week…and in shock I think...but that doesn't matter right now." He squeezed Hermione's hand and turned his head to face Ron. "Fred...I am so sorry. It's all my fault Ron. I should never have let any of you stay and fight. I should have realised sooner that it was always meant for me to face Voldemort alone, then Fred would still be here, and Tonks and Lupin and everyone else. It's all my fault Ron."

"Like you could have made any of us leave Harry. This wasn't just your battle and we all knew what we were letting ourselves in for, Fred included. Sure, you had to be the one to kill him. But it was about more than that. Stop blaming yourself mate. The decision was made long ago when we went after the philosopher's stone, it was out of your hands. Besides no way could you have got this far without us" replied Ron clapping Harry on the shoulder, his face a mixture of sadness, relief and determination. Hermione looked at Ron as he spoke with deep affection. Harry smiled at the pair of them and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"How long have I slept for?" he asked them.

"You've lost a whole day mate, thought you'd never get up...I guess it must be tiring killing the evillest wizard known to mankind," replied Ron with a grin.

Harry grinned back, still in disbelief that he had actually done it, and at that moment his stomach gave a huge rumble.

"I think we need to get you some food, but perhaps a shower first?" said Hermione.

As if he had been waiting for those words Kreacher appeared at the foot of the bed with a crack.

"Master Harry you're awake, Kreacher has turned the shower on and everything is in the bathroom for you, this way master Harry," instructed Kreacher, and Harry obediently followed him to the bathroom door. "Give Kreacher your glasses and I'll have them cleaned whilst you shower." Harry handed Kreacher his glasses with a thank you and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Without his glasses everything was blurry, but Harry managed to stumble towards the shower, peeling his clothes off as he went. He screwed his nose up at the smell of sweat, blood and dirt that had congealed on his clothes and skin.

Once in the shower Harry let the water flow over him, washing away the grime, as he stood palms flat against the red tiled wall. He couldn't help it as he began to sob, the reality of what had happened and the relief that Voldemort was really gone flooding through him. He wondered if he would ever be able to stop now the floodgates of emotion had opened. For so long Harry had suppressed the pain and the hurt and the grief and now it seemed there was no more room inside for him to keep this up. Harry couldn't ever remember shedding so many tears and was glad he was alone, part of him felt embarrassed for anyone to see him this way. Was this normal? He figured no one would really be able to answer him, I mean his life had been far from anything normal.

Twenty minutes later and Harry, clean and dressed in the clothes Kreacher had laid out for him, stumbled back into the dormitory, thankful for Hermione rushing over with his glasses.

"Ready to go to the great hall?" she asked with a slight hesitation.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he smiled in response.

When they entered the common room, it was to find it deserted except for a solitary figure, she stood in front of the fireplace facing the stairs to the boy's dormitory, arms folded across her chest and a look on her face that Harry could not read. Ron and Hermione patted him on the back and mumbled they would meet him in the Great Hall, leaving them to the privacy of the deserted common room.

"Ginny…I," Harry began walking over to where she stood, but before he could find the words her hand slapped his left cheek causing a sharp sting and taking him by surprise. "Guess I deserved that?"

"Yes, you did." To Harry's bewilderment she broke down into sobs, barely able to keep herself upright. Harry took Ginny in his arms and led her to a nearby sofa, where she curled up beside him, arms around his waist and head on his chest, tears streaming from her eyes and soaking his t-shirt. Stroking her hair, Harry held Ginny tightly too him, and softly kissed the top of her head…she smelled divine it almost made his head spin. For fifteen minutes they remained like this.

"Sorry I slapped you," said Ginny taking a deep breath as the tears began to subside.

"It's ok Gin," replied Harry stroking the hair away from her face. "I know I hurt you and I know you blame me for loosing Fred, I just wish I knew what to do to make it ok, but I know there isn't anything I can do except say sorry and that just isn't enough."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER", she shouted jumping up to stand in front of him and giving Harry a minor heart attack at the sudden elevation of volume. "I DO NOT BLAME YOU FOR FRED. NO ONE DOES. GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD DO YOU HEAR ME?" She stood facing him hands on her hips, nostrils flaring, the red hair of her pony tail swinging furiously from side to side.

"You don't understand Ginny. It was my fault. It could only be me who finished him…only me. If I hadn't been so thick and figured out what Dumbledore meant me to discover sooner this could have been avoided. People didn't need to die. Fred didn't need to die. But they did because of my stupidity," Harry replied a pleading look in his eyes for her to understand his words.

"No, you don't understand Harry!" said Ginny calming down and sitting beside him resting her head on his shoulder. "Ok it was you who had to finish you-know-who, but do you really think that's all this war was about? It was about taking a stand against evil twisted people who wanted to bring in a pure blood regime, people like the Malfoys, the Carrows, Umbridge. It was about letting them know we won't accept their intolerances and prejudice. It was so much bigger than the two of you and that was out of your control."

Harry didn't respond. He had never considered any of what Ginny had just said to him before. In his mind it had always been about him and Voldemort. What she said made sense, but it was such an unfamiliar concept Harry thought it was going to take him a while to process.

As his stomach roared in protest at the lack of food, Ginny smiled and stood up taking Harry's hand in hers, "Just promise me you won't leave me again Harry?"

"Never," he whispered looking deep into her soft brown eyes.

"Good, and we are back together," she said looking him straight in the eye.

"Agreed," nodded Harry.

"Then let's get you something to eat," she smiled, and they left Gryffindor tower hand in hand.

Harry's heart ached on the walk to the Great Hall as the realisation of the damage to the castle hit him. Everywhere he looked he saw brokenness and battle scars. It was difficult to see the only place he had felt was home in such a state. Nearly all of the windows were smashed, the glass turned to powder sparkled like glitter in the sunlight. Huge sections of walls were missing, or had holes blasted in them, exposing the inside of the castle to the grounds and mother nature. The same was to be said of the ceiling, and the parts of it which were intact groaned ominously showering those below with dust. Statues crumbled, suits of armour were strewn across the corridors along with plants, books, remains of desks and crystal balls. The portraits on the wall were littered with burn marks from spell damage and some had been entirely destroyed. It was almost apocalyptic to behold.

As they entered the great hall every head turned towards him, and as people realised who it was a round of applause broke out. Blushing, Harry rushed towards the far table where he spotted the Weasley's.

They looked awful. Each of them with puffy red eyes and pale faces. But no one looked as bad as George. He stared at the table blankly, his face ghostly white and drawn, utter disbelief etched into his expression. It tore at Harry's heart to see him this way. Percy sat beside him, a hand on his brother's forearm. Mr and Mrs Weasley pulled Harry into an embrace as he began to splutter an apology, he couldn't find the words he needed to express his sorrow and most of all his guilt.

"Now Harry I'm going to stop you there because it really isn't needed, we should be thanking you for saving us all," said Mr Weasley looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"None of this is your fault and no one blames you Harry you must believe that, you are one of us, to me and Arthur you are like a son and we love you dearly," said Mrs Weasley embracing him tighter.

And again, the tears came, he couldn't stop them. Standing there being held by Mr and Mrs Weasley and hearing their words…it was too much. He felt a sting of shame that he cried so hard in front of everyone. This was all his fault he shouldn't be the one they were comforting. But the Weasley's continued to hold him tight until the tears stopped, and he pulled away.

Taking a seat in between Ron and Hermione his stomach practically roared with hunger and right on queue lunch appeared on the tables.

Helping himself to a Cornish pasty, whilst Hermione spooned macaroni cheese onto his and Ron's plates, Harry felt a sense of peace. There would be difficult days ahead as they grieved and laid people to rest, there would be difficult conversations to be had, and he had no idea what the future would hold...but Voldemort was gone and in time they would rebuild, and they would heal. Sitting in the first place that ever felt like home, surrounded by his true family, Harry couldn't help but give a little smile.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think by reviewing. next chapter to follow soon. love to all x**


	2. Chapter 2: The greatest story ever told

**Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me. The characters and the places etc. are all creations of JK Rowling and I claim no right for any of them.**

 **Chapter 2: The Greatest Story Ever Told**

Whilst finishing his second helping of treacle tart, Harry spotted a figure approaching out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, a little hesitantly, to see it was Kingsley Shacklebolt and instantly felt a sense of relief. Harry stood up to greet him, expecting a handshake, but Kingsley pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. Releasing his hold on Harry Kingsley said, "We owe you Harry. Never will the wizarding community be able to pay this great debt."

"Please Kingsley you don't owe me anything, no one does," replied Harry feeling uncomfortable with the notion that people would feel in his debt. He realised in that moment there was going to be a lot more of this, people hailed him as the chosen one and they were going to want to congratulate him. Personally Harry couldn't think of anything worse. Out of the corner of his eye his caught Ron and Hermione, smirks on their faces, like they knew exactly what he was thinking.

Kingsley surveyed him with a penetrating stare and then taking a deep breath he said, "You don't like the attention, I get that, but you won't be able to stop admirers so be prepared for that." He winked and smiled at Harry. "I'm not sure if you are aware but I have been appointed interim Minister for Magic?"

"I am and congratulations," smiled Harry in response. He couldn't think of anyone better for the role if truth be told. There was a sense of hope with Kingsley in this position that the wizarding community could make some real changes, ones that would benefit everyone for a long time to come, and ones that would eliminate the prejudice of old.

"So you will understand that I have some questions for you Harry?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes I was expecting that," Harry replied with a slight grin. "As well as many others I am sure. However, there a select group of people who I feel should know the full story. Once you have heard what I have to say you will understand why it is not wise for everyone to know. I do want to get it over and done with sooner rather than later though, so I will gather everyone together in half an hour. After that I will trust your judgement as to what you share and who you share it with."

Kingsley nodded a sign of agreement and left Harry, exiting the Great Hall. As Harry turned back to the table, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's were staring at him, "naturally I want all of you to be there to hear what I have to say, that includes you Fleur and you too Percy. Could you gather Professor McGonagall, Kinglsey, Hagrid, Neville and Luna for me? Meet me at the room of requirement in half an hour."

Hermione and Ron nodded, whilst the others continued to look at him with curiosity. Harry left the Great Hall and headed for the Headmistresses office, it felt strange not to think of it as the Headmasters anymore. Pushing the door open he walked straight over to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, he was awake and his eyes twinkled as Harry approached.

"Professor I think it's time to let people know the truth, not everyone just those I trust, but I am not sure how much I should share or if it's the right decision?" said Harry leaning against the desk as he spoke.

"Harry I quite agree, now is the right time, you have carried so much for so long on your own. Now that Tom Riddle is no longer a threat I think it is wise decision. To be able to heal you need to let go of the burden. My only caution would be in regard to the Hallows, as you well know from my own life, the temptation of the Hallows is too great and I would advise it best to protect people from that temptation," replied Dumbledore his blue eyes fixed on the young man before him.

"I agree about the Hallows," nodded Harry lost in thought. "I just...I... I don't know where to start and I am scared…what if I make things worse?"

"It is important Harry to share your experiences and burdens with those you love. Telling your story will heal you and will heal others. When you speak, you free yourself, and you give others the permission to acknowledge their own story so they too can find freedom. I have always found that sometimes just the act of sharing something painful can release some of the pain," responded Dumbledore.

Harry stood for several minutes just processing what Dumbledore had said, he nodded to the portrait of his mentor, took a deep breath and headed to the seventh floor to prepare.

Pacing back and forth in front a large stretch of bare stone wall Harry thought over and over in his mind…I need a place to meet…safe…secure…uninterrupted. He wasn't entirely sure it would work after the fiendfyre incident, but much to his relief after a couple of minutes a large wooden door appeared in the centre of the wall. Harry opened the door to discover a room with bare stone walls and a ceiling that mirrored the one in the great hall, including the floating candles to provide light. He looked up at the sunset filled sky and felt a calmness envelop him. In the centre of the room was a large round table made of mahogany, with enough chairs for everyone he had invited. In the centre of the table stood a jug of pumpkin juice, a pot of tea, cups, glasses, and a variety of fruit and pastries. It was the perfect set up for Harry to share. He took a seat opposite the door and summoned a glass of pumpkin juice as he waited for everyone to arrive.

Ten minutes later and the room was full. Ron and Hermione sat either side of him, Mr and Mrs Weasley directly opposite, and the others filled the remaining seats. All eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Dumbledore said that to share would lessen the pain not just for me but for you as well," said Harry looking around the table. "I think you all deserve to know the full story. Every one of you has helped me more than you could know and you will have a part to play in building a new world. Without you I could not have done it. And you have all suffered in the process."

"I do not think any of us would see helping you as an act of suffering," stated Professor McGonagall, as everyone else nodded in agreement and Hagrid muttered a "hear hear" under his breath.

"Thank you, but nevertheless it hasn't been easy for you all, far from it," responded Harry. Everyone smiled as he said this and couple of soft laughs could be heard around the table.

"If I am honest it is going to be difficult for me to talk about so I would ask that you just let me get through it without interruption. After that you can ask me anything and I will answer if I can," said Harry and everyone agreed to his request. Taking a deep breath and a swig of pumpkin juice he continued, "I guess this all starts with the prophecy. Whilst the record of it was destroyed in the battle of the department of mysteries, the original prophesy was made to Dumbledore who could of course recall it. It said the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he has power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live whilst the other survives."

There were audible gasps around the table as Harry recited the prophecy. He caught Neville's eye and smiled. Neville had never known until this moment just how close he came to being the bearer of that prophecy.

Harry continued, "Snape was listening in when the prophecy was made, but he was interrupted before hearing it in full, so took Voldemort incorrect information, he didn't hear anything after he will be born as the seventh month fades. Voldemort interpreted what he heard to mean me, but never knew that his attempt to kill me would mark me as his equal and so seal both our fates. When he came to Godric's Hollow he killed my dad first. My dad tried to hold him off to give me and mum chance to escape but Voldemort was too powerful and my dad was defenceless. My mum could have lived, Voldemort told her to stand aside so he could kill me, but she refused and sacrificed herself for me. As a result of her sacrifice a powerful blood magic was invoked. Her blood meant Voldemort couldn't kill me, the curse rebounded and he was torn from his physical body. It's the reason I had to live with the Dursleys; Dumbledore created a protection that resided in Aunt Petunia's blood link to my mum."

His mouth was dry so he paused to take another swig of pumpkin juice. Speaking to everyone was almost like an out of body experience, he could hear the words he spoke, he could see the shocked looks, the rapt attention on every face, he felt the gasps and the murmurs of realisation as people began to understand, but it didn't feel real and he didn't feel present. He guessed it was his brain's way of detaching to protect him from the emotion of it all.

Taking a deep breath Harry spoke, "the reason Voldemort didn't die when he tried to kill me and the curse rebounded is the result of the horrifying lengths he went too and the dark realms of magic he ventured into in order to secure immortality. Voldemort could not die because he created horcruxes." The room was a mixture of audible shock from those who understood and confusion from those who did not. "When a wizard murders it splits their soul, as Voldemort had a liking for murder you can imagine how damaged his soul was. A horcrux is made when a wizard takes a part of his split soul and hides it within an object. As long as the horcrux remains the wizard can't die because part of their soul remains in the horcrux even if the physical body is destroyed. It was Voldemort's intention to make 7. The final one I believe he intended to make after he killed me. In his mind he was destroying the only wizard who could kill him combined with his 7 horcruxes he would be invincible. Unfortunately, he didn't have all the information that night as things didn't go his way.

"Dumbledore suspected what Voldemort had done but couldn't be sure. Not until my second year of Hogwarts and the chamber of secrets." He looked directly at Ginny. "Tom Riddle's diary was a horcrux." She looked back at him her mouth formed a perfect o of silent shock. "It's hard to destroy a horcrux, but one thing that does work is basilisk venom, when I stabbed the diary with basilisk fang it destroyed the horcrux. From that point Dumbledore spent his time looking into Riddle's past gathering as much information as he could to help him find and destroy horcruxes. In my sixth year I helped him in this task. We narrowed it down to a family ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, the snake, and an item belonging to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Dumbledore found and destroyed the ring, that's how he injured his hand, the curse was fatal but Snape managed to contain it within his hand, it wasn't a permanent fix and Dumbledore knew he didn't have much time so that's when he told me all about the horcruxes. After Dumbledore's death I set out with Ron and Hermione to find the others. We knew the only way to kill him was to destroy them first. The locket we found and Ron destroyed it with the sword of Gryffindor that Snape brought to us. The cup we located to Gringott's, I am sure you all heard about the dragon. But going to Gringott's alerted Voldemort to what we were doing, and then it became a race against time. Through my link to Voldemort's mind I learned the final object was the diadem of Ravenclaw and that it was at Hogwarts in the room of requirement. That's why we came here. Whilst the battle went on we hunted for it, Crabbe released fiendfyre and that destroyed the diadem. Hermione destroyed the cup with a basilisk fang Ron got from the chamber of secrets. That just left the snake, or so I thought."

And here it came, the bit Harry had most dreaded revealing. The bit he wasn't sure he fully understood himself. The bit that was perhaps the most remarkable event of all. Looking around the table he continued the tale, "as you have probably realised I have only named 6 horcruxes but yet I told you it was Voldemort's aim to make 7. The 7th was me."

This time every person gasped in shock, but Harry ploughed on, "when Voldemort tried to kill me his soul was so unstable that a piece of it broke off and attached to the only living thing...me. I was the horcrux he never intended. That's why I had could see into his mind and feel his emotions. I didn't discover this until the battle. Before Snape died he gave me his memories. When Voldemort called a halt to the fighting I took the memories to Dumbledore's pensieve and discovered the last truth and also my fate. As long as I survived so did part of Voldemort's soul and he couldn't be killed. I instructed Neville to kill the snake and headed to forbidden forest to face my fate. Ron and Hermione knew of the horcruxes and so I knew once myself and the snake were dead that they would be able to finish Voldemort. Walking to the forest was the most terrifying thing I have ever done, I thought the fear would consume me, but stronger than the fear was knowing that once I died he could be killed and you would all be safe." Mrs Weasley began to openly sob and the others all had tears in their eyes. "I saw his mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

The next part I can't explain so please don't ask me questions about it. I awoke to find myself in a bright mist and Dumbledore was there, I mean actually there and we spoke. Dumbledore explained to me that in the process of his rebirth, when Voldemort took my blood and rebuilt his living body with it, when my blood was then in his veins my mum's protection was inside both of us. He tethered me to his life with this act. Voldemort failed to understand the power and significance of my mum's sacrifice, love was just not something he deemed worthy of his time or interest. He took my blood believing it would strengthen him, and in doing so his body was keeping her sacrifice alive, whilst the enchantment survived so did I. I had a choice I could go on to whatever was the next step or I could go back and face him. I chose to go back. You know the rest you were all there. Once Neville had killed the snake I knew Voldemort could now be destroyed. The only bit left for me to explain is in the great hall when I was duelling him, you will have heard me saying how you were all protected how none of the spells on you all were binding. It was the same magic in play as the night my parents died. You were all protected because I was willing to die for you, it is old magic and magic I don't think any of us can truly understand. That's everything."

Harry finished and looked around at them all, the mixture of shock, sadness and awe on their faces made Harry smile.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say this Harry, but I could not be prouder," said Professor McGonagall taking Harry by surprise. "The strength you have demonstrated with such a heavy burden, the courage you displayed to walk to meet your fate so that others may have a future, and the determination you held to keep going and see this through to the bitter end is truly inspirational. Whilst I have always thought you to be an exceptional young man Harry, I think tonight I have finally understood what it was that Professor Dumbledore saw in you."

Harry couldn't speak he was choked with emotion at Professor McGonagall's words and the applause that broke out in agreement with what she had spoken. Ron patted him on the shoulder and Hermione put an arm around his shoulders.

"Yer said yer mum could've lived, do yer really think Lily could've survived him?" asked Hagrid.

"I think so, but I'm not sure for how long and I don't think it's what she would have wanted. Voldemort told Snape he would spare my mum and when he attacked he gave her the option in honour of what he had promised Snape. She could have run and he would have killed me, but then she would have had to live knowing her husband was dead and she has let Voldemort kill her son, doesn't sound like something my mum would have done. If she had then I wouldn't have been protected by her sacrifice and who knows what the world would be like now," replied Harry.

He had thought about it a lot since he learned how his parents had died and had come to the conclusion that there wasn't any other way it could have played out. Lily would not have run and left him she was always going to sacrifice herself for her child, just as Harry would never have turned away from his fate to face Voldemort, he was always going to be the one to finish him because he had killed Harry's parents. The moment Voldemort decided the prophecy meant Harry Potter everyone's fates were sealed.

"Will there be any lasting damage to Harry having had part of you-know-who's soul attached to him?" asked Mrs Weasley to the room at large. Harry couldn't help but feel a rush of affection towards her for her concern for him in this matter.

"No one has ever been through what Harry has as far as I am aware Molly dear so I am not sure of the answer," replied Mr Weasley taking her hand in his.

"Dad's right," said Bill. "The magic that has been invoked is old and obscure and I am not sure if anyone has ever experienced or used it in ways such as Harry and you-know-who have"

"So, that means we have no idea of the long term effects because there are no documented cases," chimed in Percy.

"There is no one like Harry Potter," chirped Luna to the laughter of everyone there.

"I wundzer eef Dumbledore always knew your fate 'Arry? Eef zis waz 'is plan all along," questioned Fleur her French accent heavier due to the emotion she felt and the tears that she had shed as Harry spoke.

"Great man Dumbledore, he wouldna put Harry in danger," said Hagrid, loyal as always.

"But he was very clever and shrewd and from what Harry has said he must have known," said Neville. "Even if he wasn't sure how it would all look in the end he must have suspected it would be something like this."

"I think he knew," said Harry and everyone turned back to face him. "I think he spent every moment from when I arrived at Hogwarts for the first time guiding me and teaching me in preparation for what was to come."

"Then he was setting you up to face your own death?" asked George and a look of anger flashed across his face.

"Yes and no. He would not have chosen it to be this way and I think if he could have protected me from this fate then he would of. But Dumbledore understood that he could not change the path that was already set before me and so did everything he could to ensure that I would survive in the end. He also knew me and knew that I would not let anyone else bear that fate, Voldemort marking me as his equal that night sealed all of this and Dumbledore understood, probably got it more than I do," replied Harry.

There was silence as everyone processed what Harry had just said. It must be after midnight by now Harry thought as he stifled a yawn. He thought longingly of his bed in Gryffindor tower and tiredness enveloped him all the more.

"The part I am not sure I have understood is the role of Severus Snape," said Kingsley breaking the silence with his deep voice. "He appears to have been instrumental and I sense you do not think he was the enemy anymore?"

"No Severus Snape was not our enemy, he was a hero and ought to be remembered as one," responded Harry. He could sense the shock everyone felt at this. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows were raised so high they had almost disappeared into her hairline.

"Snape knew my mum before Hogwarts and from the very first moment he saw her he loved her. He loved her through Hogwarts and for his entire life after. For him she was his everything. When he heard the prophecy he didn't realise it meant my mum and dad. As soon as he did he begged Voldemort to spare her and when she died Snape was distraught. He went to Dumbledore who told Snape if my mum had meant anything to him then he would help Dumbledore protect me. From that moment on Snape was loyal. He put his life at risk time and time again and knew his actions meant people would despise him and yet he never faltered from what was asked of him. When Dumbledore destroyed the horcrux and was cursed Snape contained it in his hand but it only gave Dumbledore a year to live. It was on Dumbledore's orders that Snape killed him. He was fully aware the Draco Malfoy had been given the task of killing him and to protect Draco, to keep Draco's soul whole, Dumbledore made Snape promise that when the time came he would kill him. True to his word Snape did as he was asked. Whilst he was headmaster he continually took instruction from Dumbledore's portrait to do what he could to aid me in my quest. When we needed a way to destroy horcruxes Snape brought the sword of Gryffindor to the place we were camped and used his patronus to guide me to it. His bravery and loyalty are without question.

"I never knew, if I had I would have been kinder to him," sniffed Professor McGonagall.

"None of us knew Professor, and I think that was what Snape wanted, he waited until the very end before revealing any of it," replied Hermione.

More silence followed as everyone digested all that had been said and discussed that night. After ten minutes Harry rose and bid everyone good night. He was exhausted but felt a sense of lightness. Perhaps Dumbledore was right and in sharing he had found some freedom, a slight easing of the pain he had carried for so long.

Ron and Neville left with Harry and they walked in silence back to Gryffindor tower. Climbing into his four poster bed Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and for the first time in a long time had a dreamless and restful sleep.

 **A/N: That's all for this chapter I hope it wasn't too long and you enjoyed it. Next we have some dark days ahead with the funerals to attend, and decisions for the trio to make about the future, but don't worry there will be more Harry and Ginny romance and it will be time for Ron and Hermione to join in the romantic action too! Please review and let me know if you like it. Love to all xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunrise

**A/N: Thank you so much to people who have favourited this story already and left comments. I am really encouraged, I totally didn't think anyone would read let alone favourite my story! I know it's hard to review when it's only a few chapters in, but hoping to get a few up this week and if you have any constructive thoughts or encouragement don't hold back!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Chapter 3: Sunrise**

Harry woke with a start. He had dreamt of the battle again, he didn't necessarily relive it each night but the faces of those who died haunted his dreams. Tonight, he dreamt that Voldemort hadn't really died, he had stood in the great hall laughing at Harry for getting it so wrong. It was the memory of that cold high-pitched laugh that had woken him.

He lay back on the pillows, breathing deeply, and tried to calm himself. His breath was ragged as though he had been holding it, sweat made him stick to the bedsheets, and his heart thudded in his chest. Ron snored from the bed next to him, and from what he could make out Neville, Dean and Seamus had all returned to their old dormitory beds too. It felt comforting to know they were all back together in that room just as they had been at the very beginning. Not able to go back to sleep, Harry got up and dressed. It was no longer dark, but the sun had not yet fully risen, so he decided to head to the common room and wait until the sun was up.

Surprisingly he was not the only one awake, curled up like a cat in an armchair close to the fire was Ginny. She looked up at his approach, smiled, and stood up stretching with an arch of the back as she rose. As Harry got closer she held out her hands, which he took hold of, and pulled him close to her to be able to wrap her arms around his waist. Snuggling her head into his chest she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Harry felt incredibly comforted by this act. There was something magical about it being just the two of them before the sunrise in front of a log fire.

"People may begin to stir soon and I would rather this moment continued just us. Maybe even progress into something that we don't want spectators for?" said Harry with a wink of his eye that made Ginny chuckle as she lifted her head to look at him. "Why don't we head to the lake to watch the sunrise?"

"Well Mr Potter you never fail to amaze me…sneaking off to watch the sunrise together is very romantic…I didn't know you had it in you!" laughed Ginny.

"I have my moments," said Harry.

Quietly chuckling, they exited through the portrait hole hand-in-hand and headed for the lake. Strictly speaking Harry wasn't entirely sure that their wandering would be allowed, or at least he felt like he was breaking the rules after years of being threatened with detentions for being out of bed when he wasn't supposed to be. He had to keep reminding himself that he was no longer a student, and that surely following the battle Filch had better things to worry about.

Looking around as they walked Harry's good mood created by Ginny's embrace began to ebb away to be replaced with sorrow and guilt. The castle creaked and groaned as if in pain from the battle scars it bore. Great big cracks ran through the stone work in the floors, ceilings and walls. There were scorch marks from spells and parts of the structure that had been blasted away. Shattered glass and broken window panes. Portraits either destroyed or badly damaged. Suits of armour were dented or missing parts, and in one place there was a pile of stony ash where previously had stood a statue. All of this was his fault. He, Harry, had brought the battle to Hogwarts and had failed to not only protect the people but the castle as well. He loved this place, it was his first home, he could remember the feeling of contentment on his first day as he walked to Gryffindor tower with a full tummy and climbed into a warm soft bed that was his very own. And look how he had repaid Hogwarts, by bringing ruin and destruction upon the place he declared to love. The guilt began to claw at his stomach making him feel nauseous as they finally reached the lake. Ginny directed them to a shady spot beneath a leafy tree and they sat down leaning against the trunk.

"What are you thinking?" asked Ginny, concern etched into her features as she looked at Harry. She adjusted herself so she could face him properly and with one hand still in his.

Harry took a deep breath. It was hard for him to talk about his thoughts and feelings, but with Ginny he wanted to. He wanted to share everything with her. "I feel so guilty Ginny."

A frown line formed on her forehead and as she opened her mouth to speak Harry held a finger to her lips to stop her. "I know you'll tell me I am silly and that everyone owes me and is thankful for what I have done, blah-blah-blah." Ginny rolled her eyes but continued to remain quiet. Before the war, Harry had never been so open with her, and then during the war she endured months of agonising silence that meant now she felt almost joyful to hear him sharing his thoughts with her. "But that doesn't stop me feeling like this…like there's something clawing at my stomach. He came here for me. He knew I was coming for the horcrux and he followed. He wanted me from the beginning. If I turned myself in then no one would have died and the castle wouldn't be a mess. But I didn't and I have to live with that."

"Harry what would have happened if you gave yourself up when he asked? He would have won because you wouldn't have had time to destroy the diadem and to figure out what you needed to do. We would be living under his control now. Do you think he would have let us live? Knowing that we opposed him? We would have all died, not just a few, all of us. And those he did let live…he would have tortured them…you've seen Neville's parents…you've seen what he did to people when he tortured them. Imagine the guilt of all that. Imagine the world he wanted being reality. You would never have cleared Snape's name and you would have failed us all."

Harry stared at her in shock. He did not expect her to be so blunt. He thought she would have just sympathised with him.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on his face, "I will not join your pity party Mr Potter! Now let's end it and move on. There's things that need doing and your mopey face will not help. People are going to need you Harry and they need you to be strong. You can share anything with me but I will not indulge it!"

With that Ginny straddled Harry so she was sitting on his lap facing him and placed both her hands either side of his face. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Ginny." He leaned forward until his lips met hers and they kissed passionately. Harry had never thought it was possible to want someone as much as he wanted Ginny. It hadn't really struck him that he loved her until she said it just now, but he knew that it was right.

As their kissing became more furious, Harry placed his hands-on Ginny's hips lifting her slightly to be able to roll her onto the grass. With Ginny laying on her back, Harry leaned over, his hand either side of her slender frame supporting him, and began to move his kisses away from her lips. He traced her jawline with his lips, slowly moving down her neck. As his kisses reached her collarbone she began to breather faster and Harry suddenly became aware of how aroused this made him. Mustering every ounce of self-control, he kissed her one more time on the lips and then jumped to his feet.

Ginny couldn't hide the disappointment on her face that he had stopped. Harry held out a hand to help her up. "Come on Gin lets go get breakfast before one of your brothers finds us and feeds me to the giant squid."

When they got back to the castle it was to discover everyone else was up too and beginning breakfast in the great hall. Harry couldn't help but look sheepish as he sat down next to Mr Weasley.

"Good morning walk to clear the head I hope Harry?" asked Mr Weasley with a slight smile and twinkle of the eyes.

"Erm…yeah it was erm good thanks…could you pass the bacon please?" replied Harry, desperate to change the conversation.

When breakfast was almost over and Harry was finishing his second cup of coffee, Professor McGonagall approached the table. "We are going to begin the clean-up operation. Get this place fit to host the funerals." At this Professor McGonagall sniffed and dabbed quickly at the corners of her eyes. "After that we will need to do some more intense spell work to be able to open the doors for the start of the new school year. I trust I can count on all of you to help?"

Everyone at the table nodded enthusiastically.

"I will do whatever I can to help Professor, anything at all," replied Harry.

"Good job Potter. You can meet me back here in an hour for further instruction," said Professor McGonagall and she patted him on the shoulder before walking away to talk to a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students.

"Well looks like we have a busy day then," said Ron stuffing his fourth bacon sandwich into his mouth.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up in the next 48 hours and will see the clean-up of Hogwarts plus funerals – it will be an emotional one to write so bear with me and I will have it up soon as I am happy with it. Love to all xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Memorial Day

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Chapter Four Memorial Day**

The hall was buzzing with people waiting for Professor McGonagall to hand out instructions. There was a sense of wanting to have something productive to do from all those gathered. Harry understood it, he felt the same way, waiting around for the memorial was hard. He felt restless and relished the idea of something to distract from the thoughts in his head.

An hour later and Harry found himself by the lake with the Weasley's clearing debris from the lawn. Where the grass was scorched they planted fresh turf that Hagrid provided them with; where spells and giants had left craters there filled them in so you could no longer see churned earth; broken branches were cleared; and once all the damage repair was complete, new trees, shrubs and flowers were planted under the careful instruction of Professor Sprout. The funeral service would take place by the lake and everyone was determined to have it in the best condition possible. They worked in silence focusing on the task before them.

At midday the Hogwarts house elves came to those working on the castle with ice cold pumpkin juice and an assortment of sandwiches. Harry took the brief break to glance around and was amazed to see the transformation that had taken place. The castle still had many battle scars and it would take a lot more work to have it ready for 1st of September, but it was ready to pay respect to those who had died defending it. The front doors had been repaired and once again stood proud in the entranceway strong and secure. All windows facing onto the lake were restored, and the battlements were no longer crumbling. A few holes and craters remained, and there was greater damage to be repaired in other areas, but for now this would do to pay respect to the fallen.

Four thirty arrived and with it the sound of Professor McGonagall gathering people together in front of the castle doors. "Thank you everyone for your hard work today. It is time to set up for this evenings memorial. I will see you all at the service," announced Professor McGonagall. "Potter, a word if you please?"

The crowd dispersed and Harry approached Professor McGonagall; Ron and Hermione hovered on the steps waiting for him.

"Now Potter I know how much you hate to be the centre of attention. However, you have been the focus of many during this dark time. I would be grateful if you could say something at the memorial this evening," said Professor McGonagall. Harry sighed and shuffled his feet looking towards the lake. He should have expected this kind of request, but he did not feel comfortable about it in the slightest. "It will bring comfort to those who are grieving to hear from you Harry, you were the light to get them through the darkness."

"Ok...I mean your right Professor...leave it with me," responded Harry. He wasn't sure if it was the hand placed upon his shoulder or the fact she had called him Harry, but he knew he could not refuse. Professor McGonagall smiled at him and turned on her heal marching into the castle to begin preparations.

"I know you don't like this kind of attention Harry, but you did the right thing saying yes. People will want to hear from you," said Hermione, linking her arm through Harry's as they walked into the castle.

"You can't get away from been the chosen one mate, even now he's dead," smiled Ron clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Six o'clock found Harry, in his best dress robes, walking from Gryffindor Tower to the entrance hall with Hermione and the Weasleys. Everyone was quiet with solemn expressions. Mr Weasley supported Mrs Weasley as they walked. Ron had his arm around Hermione. Bill and Fleur walked arm in arm. Percy and Charlie flanked George, casting worried glances at their younger brother between them. Harry, hand in hand with Ginny, brought up the rear.

As they exited the entrance hall and headed out into the grounds they were joined by Neville and Luna who both smiled at Harry but kept silent. There was a stillness in the air. It was almost like the importance of what was to happen was not only understood by the inhabitants but by the castle itself and all of nature that surrounded them.

Rows of wooden chairs had been set up on the lawn facing the lake, and an aisle ran along the middle with bouquets of white Lilies adoring both edges. At the front on the left there was the golden eagle podium from the great hall from which Dumbledore had addressed them on many occasions. In the focal point at the centre was a beautiful white marble fountain. There was a large round circle that formed the basin, and on the front a golden plaque marked the commemoration of the battle of Hogwarts, with the date and remembrance of all who lost their lives fighting Voldemort. Inside the basin the marble had flecks of silver and gold that, when caught at the right angle, glinted like starlight. In the centre was an elegant column that twisted into a wand from which water cascaded out of the tip and fell to the basin below. Adorning the columns were the names of every witch, wizard, and magical creature who lost their life, not only at the Battle of Hogwarts, but in the war against Voldemort.

Tears began to sting Harry's eyes as he sat down next to Ginny fixated on the fountain. She tapped his shoulder and pointed to their left. Harry looked over to where he knew Dumbledore's tomb to be, except it was no longer alone. Behind Dumbledore's tomb were two rows of white marble headstones, Dumbledore leading them in their final place of rest. Harry understood these to be for those who died at Hogwarts. The tears began to fall freely. A panic arose within him. This was all too much, he did not know if he could do this, he felt consumed by grief. As if she could read his emotions Ginny squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. With a tearful voice she whispered that she loved him. Harry took a deep breath and looked to the front.

Once everyone was seated, a small wizard with wispy white hair and robes of deep purple stood at the golden eagle podium. He greeted everyone and began to talk about the events that brought them all together. Harry wasn't really listening he was transfixed by the fountain.

"In their passing be encouraged by their life and legacy. Turn your grief into a force that inspires you to live a life of happiness and contentment, like they did when they were with us. Live each day with encouragement knowing that they look down on you and are proud."

After what felt like an age Professor McGonagall stood up and began to read the list of names of those they had gathered together to say goodbye too. This was the point at which the crowd really began to sob. Each name tugged at Harry's insides, but it was some names in particular that stabbed his heart...Colin Creevy...Remus Lupin...Nymphadora Tonks...Fred Weasley.

At the sound of Fred's name Ginny broke. Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. He laid his head on top of hers and they cried freely together. Everyone did so unashamedly.

When Professor McGonagall had finished there was a 3-minute silence and then he heard his name being called. Harry stood up as all eyes zoned in on him. His legs felt like they were made of lead as he walked to the front and his hands shook. Professor McGonagall placed her hands on either shoulder and looked him square in the eye.

"You can do this Potter," she croaked with a pale face and a voice full of emotion. Harry nodded, took a deep breath and turned to face everyone clearing his throat.

"I haven't planned what to say, I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I want to be able to say something wise like Dumbledore would have done to give everyone comfort, but I'm not sure I can. We shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be having to speak like this. No one should have died. This is all because of him...because of Voldemort and those that blindly followed him. All because one wizard was so full of hatred that he could not understand love and compassion...because he was so hateful that he could not understand how to live in peace with those different to him...because he was so self-obsessed in his personal quest for immortality that he would use, hurt and kill anyone to achieve what he wanted...because of Voldemort people died and our hearts have been broken. Nothing can take away that pain. Nothing can fill the gap their loss has left. I am so sorry. He wanted me and to get to me look what happened." Harry pointed to the fountain and then to the headstones. As he continued to speak his voice cracked with emotion. "If I had figured it out sooner. If I had gone to him. If I had done more they wouldn't have died. I wish I could bring them back. They didn't need to die. I am sorry…I'm sorry." Harry took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"S'not yer fault Harry. Like yer said it were him. Yer couldner done different. Yer did what yer had to and yer saved us all. Yer saved us all Harry," shouted Hagrid in his booming voice from the back of the crowd.

"I agree"

"Yeah what Hagrid said"

"We don't blame you"

"You got rid of him"

"It's not your fault"

"Here here!"

Shouted the crowd and they broke into applause. Harry could barely stand with the emotion of it all. His hands gripped the edge of the lectern and he breathed deep tear-filled breaths. After a couple of minutes, he raised his left hand in the air and the crowd went silent. Harry continued to address them;

"We need to remember this. We need to make sure what happened is never forgotten. It's the only way to stop it happening again. We need to forget about our differences, and we need to be united. This is our chance to build a better world free of prejudice and hate. Hate has caused many problems in this world, but it has not solved one. Teach others to love, teach your children and grandchildren, and let's build a new tolerant world together. Future generations won't judge us by what we say, but by what we do, so if you do anything to remember those that died I beg you to love not to hate."

Harry walked back to his seat to another round of applause. Mrs Weasley pushed past Ginny to get to him and hold him. As much as Harry loved Ginny, right now it was a motherly hug he needed. He sank into Mrs Weasley's arms and cried until there were no tears left. As the sun began to set Professor McGonagall closed the memorial and everyone began to depart.

Getting back to the castle took forever. Before they left each person wanted to shake Harry's hand and give him their thanks and their love and forgiveness. For once Harry didn't mind, he understood it's what was needed to help people find closure and heal. When the last person had gone Harry stumbled exhausted to the castle with the Weasley's. They walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence and once in the common room no one sat down to talk but they all headed to bed. It had been a draining day for everyone.

Harry removed his glasses and laid on his bed. He had never felt such a need to sleep, but at the same time he felt a weight had lifted from him. As difficult as the memorial had been it had given him some closure. There were decisions to be made about his future, but they could wait for tomorrow.

 **A/N: my sincere apologies for the delay. A few personal things prevented me finishing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I will try to have update more regularly from now on. So what does the future hold? Next chapters will start to get into this more**


	5. Chapter 5: Back To The Burrow

**A/N: So life got in the way, i won't bore with the details, and i stopped writing, but i missed it too much to not come back. I'm determined to complete this time, more for me than anything. If you have any feeback or encouragement please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Back To The Burrow**

For the first time in a long time, Harry awoke without feeling he was still tired. The sun shone brightly and a soft cool breeze wafted through the open window. The other beds were empty, and just as he was wondering what time it was, a shuffling noise at the end of his bed made him jump. Grabbing his glasses and wand Harry leaped from his bed.

A house elf glanced up at him as he stood pairing up socks.

"Kreacher," sighed Harry with relief, he put down his wand and sat on the side of the bed, his heart racing.

"Good morning Master," replied Kreacher who had now moved on to folding t-shirts. "Kreacher heard talk that Master would be leaving Hogwarts today and so Kreacher thought he should start packing straight away."

"Thanks. I'm not really sure what is happening. I haven't given it much thought. When i have decided what will happen next i will let you know, but until then i would like you stay at Hogwarts to help the castle get ready for September if that is ok with you?" asked Harry. He had never thought it possible he would ever like the elf, but ever since he had been given Reglus' locket there had been a profound change in Kreacher, and Harry couldn't help but develop a fondness for him.

"Of course Master Harry. Now go get breakfast whilst i finish," replied Kreacher as he began empyting the contents of Hermione's magically enhanced handbag searching for items belonging to Harry. With a chuckle Harry pulled on his clothes and headed to the great hall.

As he sat down next to Ginny, Mrs Weasley began dishing scrambled eggs, mushrooms and bacon onto his plate. Ron and Charlie were encouraging a pale and withdrawn George to try to eat something, whilst Hermione and Percy were deep in conversation about the direction each thought the Ministry of Magic should now take.

"It is the perfect time for a fresh start, to get rid of all of those out-dated backwards rules, and bring in some real change and new ideas and one of the places to start must be with rights and welfare for creatures such as house elves and werewolves," chimed Hermione as she buttered a slice of toast.

"Now Hermione i agree there needs to be change, but not too much too soon, the wizarding world has had a lot to process and it needs stability, you can't bring in the kind of change your talking about at a crucial time like this, it will de-stabilise the Ministry," responded Percey frowning through his horn-rimmed glasses.

Harry smirked at the pair of them and looked up to find Mr Weasley looking at him, a fatherly smile etched onto his face.

"I don't know what your plans are next Harry, or if you have even thought about where you go from here, but Molly and myself have been talking," said Mr Weasley. "And we agree that you are to come back to the burrow with us, no arguments. You need time to process and make decisions and you need to be with family. We are your family Harry so you come with us, ok?"

"No arguments from me," grinned Harry.

"Georgie, please just try a little bit of breakfast, please?" pleaded Mrs Weasley as she took over from Ron and Charlie to look after George.

"I'm not hungry, i just...i..." said George. Before anyone could say anything else he got up from the table and headed out of the great hall in the direction of the castle grounds.

"Would you mind if i tried?" asked Harry to the Weasley family. They nodded there heads in agreement and watched anxiously as Harry followed after George.

He ran down the front steps and spotted George not far in front of him, walking fast towards the lake. Sprinting it wasn't long before he caught up to him.

"George come with me," instructed Harry, changing course and heading towards what was left of the Quidditch pitch.

"I just want to be alone Harry," replied George shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor.

"Please George? If you hear what i have to say and don't want to talk then fine you can walk away, or even punch me for making you listen to me when you'd rather not, or both if you like," said Harry.

George looked at him as though debating about the offer to punch Harry and then shrugged his shoulders and followed him to the Quidditch pitch.

Grabing two brooms out of the supply storage, Harry handed one to George, before mounting the other and kicking off with a firm push. George followed a little reluctantly and Harry sped up going higher until they were a good fifty feet or so above the pitch.

Flying had always helped Harry to clear his mind and almost feel at peace, he wasn't sure it would be the same for George, but hoped as he was also an avid flier it may at least have some benefit.

"Let it out George, scream, dive, knock me off my broom, whatever you need to do, but you can't keep it inside anymore you need to let it out...trust me," said Harry looking at a slightly bewildered George.

He didn't do anything. He sat stationary in mid-air on his broom. He looked like a lost child.

Harry knew he would have to lead in the hopes George would follow. Harry dived towards the ground with a Wronski Feint in mind and as he dived, he thought of Fred, Lupin, Sirius, Dobby, his parents, Cedric. He thought of what Voldemort had put him through. He thought about Dumbledore's broken body at the foot of the astronomy tower, and he thought of Snape as Nagini plunged her fangs into his neck. As all these thoughts spun through his mind, and the wind whipped his hair, the ground coming ever closer at an alarming rate, he let out an almighty scream. It came from somewhere deep inside and lasted until he had no breath left. With seconds to spare he pulled sharply out of the dive and hurtled back towards George.

Breathing deeply, he pulled his broom around to face a shocked George and looked him straight in the eye, "your turn."

"What? No...no i...i can't its stupid...i just...no Harry," spluttered George with a lack of conviction.

"Come on you can't leave me looking like a total prat, which i one hundred percent will if you don't follow suit," encouraged Harry. "Trust me George"

George stared at him with wide eyes for what felt like an age, and then with a slightly sick but determined look on his face he turned his broom away from Harry and dove.

As he dove he screamed and Harry had never heard such pain. It was primal, and raw, and spoke of a loss that no one could or would ever understand.

He flew back up to meet Harry, looking a him with a mixture of shock, confusion and relief.

"Again," instructed Harry.

Spinning round George dove down screaming with everything he had in him and as he pulled out the dive he expelled all the thoughts of pain and anger that were in his head in a torrent of rage and profanity.

Each time they came back face to face, Harry encouraged him to keep going, and when it looked like George was giving up he joined him. For an hour they kept this up until it was clear George was spent and could not continue.

They landed back on the ground and George collapsed into a heap, his fingers dug into the muddy grass, tears staining his cheeks.

"I can't do it Harry," sobbed George his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. "I can't live without him. I feel like I have been ripped in two. I just can't do it."

"Yes, you can George," said Harry sitting on the grass beside him. "It hurts like crazy, and I will be honest with you, time doesn't make a difference, but you do learn to live with the pain. And you will keep going."

"You don't get it, I can't," shouted George.

"You can because you have too," replied Harry. "Fred dying was unjust and cruel and unfair. He had so much to give. He had a long and happy life to live. That was taken away from him. So, you must live it for him George. You must live the long and happy life he can't. You have to complete his dreams, marry the girl, have the children, build the joke shop empire, because he can't."

George opened his eyes and started at him in blank shock, he wiped the tears from his face before he spoke, "I didn't think of it like that, I could only focus on the fact I have lost him, I didn't even think about what was taken from him."

"Sometimes you just need someone else to point it out," smiled Harry. "It won't be easy, but I know you can do it George…for Fred."

"For Fred," whispered George.

Harry jumped to his feet and held out a hand to George. They put the broomsticks away and walked back to the castle in silence.

Kreacher had not only packed Harry's belongings, but had taken it upon himself to pack for the Weasley's and Hermione and send everything ahead of them to Burrow.

With many farewells to those still at Hogwarts and assurances that Harry would keep in touch and visit, Harry and the Weasley's used the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office to travel back to the Burrow.

The Hogwarts house elves had provided Mrs Weasley with beef stew and dumplings, apple crumble and custard, and bottles of pumpkin juice for that evening's meal. As they all sat at the table in the kitchen of the Burrow, there was a deep and thoughtful silence. After pudding, Charlie produced a bottle of firewhiskey from which he gave everyone a glass.

"We will never be the same without you Fred and a part of us will forever be missing, incomplete. You brought us so much joy and we loved you fiercely. Be at peace dearest beloved Fred," said Charlie his voice full of emotion. He raised his glass and everyone else followed suit and drank to Fred. There was not a dry eye in the house.

"Follow me outside," came the unexpected voice of George.

They all walked outside into the Weasley's over grown garden and stood in a line shoulder to shoulder arms wrapped around each other, tears staining their cheeks. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the stars twinkled in their finest glory.

Pointing his wand at a large purple and orange box with a big gold 'W' on the front he had conjured, George said, "Enjoy Fred," and went to stand between his mother and father.

There was an explosion of colour as fireworks lit up the night sky. Shocking pink catherine wheels. Gold and Silver sparklers that spelt 'Fred.' Rockets with a tail of purple and orange stars. A red and gold dragon that swam through the air breathing flames of rainbow swirls. It was spectacular and the most perfect remembrance for Fred Weasley.

 **A/N: I hope you like what i have done with this chapter. It was more of a filler to get us from Hogwarts back to the Burrow. In the next few chapters we will see the trio make decisions about their future, find out more about the elusive Charlie Weasley, and their will be a reappearence of some familier yet not really missed muggles.**


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie's Secret

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Chapter Six - Charlie's Secret**

The next few days passed in blissful peace with no visitors or owls to the Burrow. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were left alone to gather themselves, and it was very much appreciated by all. Harry spent his time resting, it felt so good to be able to sleep. Some afternoons they would all get together for a game of Quidditch, and sometimes he would disappear with Ginny to walk, hand-in-hand along the riverbank at the back of the Burrow, sharing their thoughts and many passionate kisses. In years to come Harry would look back fondly on these stolen moments of time with Ginny, it was his belief that this was the time which laid the solid foundation for their married life together.

Charlie Weasley was the only one of them who seemed unable to rest, he would fidget constantly and did not seem to be able to appreciate the time away from the world to process their grief and begin thinking of the future. He had developed a desire to organise everything and anything. To begin with it had been the attic, junk was cleared, and items repaired and now everything that remained was in labelled boxes neatly stacked along the far wall. Once the attic was finished, he moved onto the kitchen cupboards, clearing them out scrubbing them clean by hand and then putting the contents back, in line with a new system to make life easier for Mrs Weasley. Currently it was the garage and Mr Weasley's collection of muggle items that was suffering from the restlessness of Charlie Weasley.

"Do you get the feeling Charlie is keeping something from us?" Ginny asked Harry as they lay secluded in the long grass by the river, gazing at the clouds floating overhead. She lifted her head from its resting place on Harry's chest to look into his eyes.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I know Charlie well enough to know if this is how he normally is or not, or if this is his way of processing loss, what makes you think he is hiding something?" replied Harry, sweeping a lock of ginger hair from Ginny's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"He doesn't seem free," sighed Ginny. "I know we have all been through a terrible ordeal, but people seem to be processing their grief, even George seems like he can breathe again. But Charlie seems bound, like there's something inside tormenting him still, I am not sure it is grief and I don't know how to help."

"You could try talking to him just the two of you," suggested Harry. "But Gin make sure he's ready, forcing him to talk might only make it harder for him in the long run."

"When did you get so wise?" asked Ginny arching her eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Wait didn't you know? I'm the chosen one duh its part of the job description...scar on forehead; hated by death eaters; consistently in trouble; rule breaker; killer of Voldemort; eternally wise and profound...oh and always right," mocked Harry grinning at Ginny as she rolled her eyes and playfully hit his chest with her fist.

With a soft giggle Ginny lent forwards and kissed him. Her soft lips on his was something he had recently begun to crave more and more. Lost in the moment, Harry rolled Ginny on to her back and began to kiss her jawline and neck, one hand clasped tightly in Ginny's, the other traced the outline of her curves coming to rest on her hip. Ginny pushed her body up to meet Harry's and began to fiercely kiss his lips. A feeling of great pleasure and desire grew deep within in Harry and he was so lost in her kisses he couldn't have stopped himself.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Ginny gently pulled away from the passionate embrace, a little breathless but smiling. "Harry I want to take things slowly, let's try not to get too carried away."

"Easier said than done Ginny you don't realise just how beautiful you are," grinned Harry as he jumped to his feet pulling her with him. They walked slowly back to the Burrow in silence, simply enjoying being together.

As they approached the garden wall, Ron and Hermione emerged from a cluster of trees to their right. Ron's t-shirt was a little crumpled and there was a twig stuck in Hermione's hair.

"Alright...we've just been ah...ah having a walk...old trees you know thought there might be bowtruckles," said Ron unconvincingly.

"Hmmmm...well before we go inside...Hermione you have a twig in your hair," replied Ginny with a smile as Harry winked at Ron. They both turned bright red as Harry and Ginny laughed before leading the way inside.

After a delicious meal of corned-beef pie, new potatoes, salad, and sticky toffee pudding with custard, the family remained seated at the kitchen table too full to move. Bill and Fleur were discussing the changes they wanted to make to shell cottage; Mr Weasley and Percy chatted about ministry business and their scheduled return to work; Mrs Weasley and Hermione were discussing Hogwarts; and Ginny began a game of exploding snap with George. Harry gazed contentedly around at them all before his eyes rested on Charlie. He was sat in the midst of everyone but didn't seem very present. There was a frown etched on his brow and his fingers tapped agitatedly against his knee, it was as if he was building himself up to do something but the thought of it made him feel sick.

"OK?" asked Harry as Charlie noticed his gaze. He did not say anything but gave a weak smile and nodded. With a deep breath and a nauseous look on his face Charlie turned his focus to Mrs Weasley.

"I wonder if Andromeda might like to bring Teddy over one afternoon?" mused Mrs Weasley to Hermione.

"Mum," quivered Charlie. "M-mum has any post come today...for me...t-today?"

"No love, the only post we haven't had any since we got back," responded Mrs Weasley. She hadn't looked up so was not able to see the pained expression on her son's face. Bill and Mr Weasley had noticed, and they looked at Charlie with concern on their faces.

"Are you ok son?" asked Mr Weasley looking him directly in the eye. Charlie didn't speak but nodded and gave an unconvincing smile. Mrs Weasley's head snapped up at her husband's question, her eyes pouring over Charlie with a mother's determination to understand what troubled him.

"Are you sure brother, were you expecting something important?" pressed Bill leaning forward on the table towards Charlie.

"No nothing like that it's fine I think I'll have an early night anyways," reeled off Charlie without any conviction.

"Charlie love what's wrong? It's obvious to us all that there's something upsetting you," said Mrs Weasley making to stand up, but refraining from doing so at a look from her husband.

"You know you can tell us anything right? Doesn't matter what you've done we are your family," said Bill.

"It's not like that...it's not something I've done...it's complicated you don't need to hear about it now...everyone is still grieving this isn't the right time…and you…well you might not understand," Charlie replied sitting back down on the chair his shoulders sagging with the weight of what burdened him.

"Charlie you are a part of each and every one us and we love you, we will understand," promised Bill with deep concern for the torment his brother endured.

"Just before the battle I sent an owl to Romania, to someone very important to me, someone I met through work and decided that I needed to lay my cards on the table with, I mean no one knew what was going to happen at the battle, I didn't know if I would survive, it was impulsive but at the time felt like the right thing to do, and well I haven't had a response yet and I guess that means I have ruined not only a wonderful friendship but my career in Romania," blurted out Charlie without barely taking a breath. He looked at the floor the entire time.

"Oh Charlie...there'll be a reason behind it you can't give up hope yet sh-" Mrs Weasley was cut off by her husband before she could continue, and Charlie's eyes darted to his fathers.

It was clear Mr Weasley was choosing his words with great care, "Charlie there are many reasons both good and bad why you may not have had a response yet, but I am glad you have shared so we can help, why don't you tell us about this person."

Charlie looked at his father with dawning comprehension, "you...you know?"

"Charles Weasley you are my son of course I know because I know you, I think I've possibly always known and it's never altered my love for you, but perhaps you could enlighten the others to what has always been clear to your mother and me," replied Mr Weasley encouragingly.

Charlie gulped and with a deep breath he looked around the room, "I...I... I'm gay."

The silence that followed Charlie's revelation was such that you could hear a pin drop. Everyone seemed to be frozen. Charlie looked helplessly at his father, and Harry wished he knew what the right response was to help Charlie.

"You are so brave Charlie. We love you," said Mr Weasley tears in his eyes as he stood up and embraced his son, joined immediately by Mrs Weasley who kissed her son and held him tightly with her husband.

Each of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione too, took their turn, after his parents released him, to hug Charlie. Last of all was Fleur who glided towards him with her arms outstretched and kissed him twice on each cheek. With a hand on each side of his face, Fleur looked him directly in the eyes and said in her throaty voice, "I do not care zat you are gay Sharlie, you are my bruzzer, I theenk I speak for all when I zay zat we lourve you, and we reespect zat you lourve who you lourve and zat is zat."

Overcome with the love and support of his family Charlie broke down in sobs and found himself once again in the embrace of his parents. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and rested her head on his shoulder. When Charlie managed to regain his composure, it was George who spoke, "so what was the letter about and who was it to? if they don't reply you know we can get revenge right?"

Charlie chuckled at George's comment before replying, "His name is Jeremiah Vass, he is American, same age as me, and we have worked together for three years. I don't even know if he is gay, but I began to develop feelings for him as we became close friends, and I suspected he felt the same way too. I was never brave enough to tell him; I mean I hadn't even told my family how could I be sure the feelings were real. And then as we got the message that Harry was making a stand at Hogwarts Jeremiah was the first thought in my mind, and I knew that I loved him, and I couldn't face the battle without telling him. So, I wrote a hurried letter telling him my feelings and what was about to happen and I sent it before we left for Hogwarts. I've not heard anything back. I think I've ruined everything."

As Charlie sat with his head in his hands and everyone looked at each other unsure what to do.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Everyone jumped in shock as the sound pierced the silence like a gunshot. It was coming from the front door.

 **A/N: Really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't sure if I should do the whole decide what the next steps conversation bit first but I felt it was more important and more true to the characters to bring in Charlie's story before everyone goes back to work etc. The next chapter will begin with focusing on the mystery visitor and then there'll be a visit from the Minister to discuss future plans with Harry and the gang**


	7. Chapter 7: The American and the Minister

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Chapter 7 – The American and the Minister**

"Arthur!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley, a panicked look on her face as she turned to her husband. Mr Weasley had already risen from his seat at the table, his brow furrowed and wand in hand. "Who could it be? Only a few people can get through the wards and anyone who knows us would come to the back door."

"Stay here with the others Molly. If I shout the code word get everyone to Muriel's by floo. Bill, Charlie with me. Percy guard the back door in case it's a trick to lure us out of the room," replied Mr Weasley walking towards the hallway that led to the seldom used front door.

The two eldest boys rose to follow their father, wands in hand and identical expressions to match Mr Weasley. Percy stood near the back door wand hand steady and concentration etched on his brow. Mrs Weasley walked to the fireplace and picked up the floo powder pot in preparation. The others all sat completely still, heads turned towards the hallway. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Harry was flooded with a mixture of anxiety, alertness, and nervous energy. His brain was convinced the person at the door was a death eater here to take revenge on Harry for the death of Voldemort, that once again his presence was putting those most important to him at deadly risk, and that surely a huge fight would break out and there would be yet more death and destruction. The rational and logical part of his brain, which sounded a lot like Hermione upon reflection, reminded Harry that a death eater was not going to be polite and knock on the front door, they would have blasted their way into the house by now, and the wards were in place, no enemy could get through them.

After what felt like an age, but in reality, was a couple of minutes, the tension in the kitchen was broken by the sudden appearance of Mr Weasley and Bill. Harry noted neither of them had their wands drawn and looked distinctly calmer, Bill was smirking as he took his seat beside Fleur once more.

"It's ok everyone, false alarm," announced Mr Weasley. The room exhaled a collective sigh of relief. "It's a visitor for Charlie, and may I add impeccable timing considering our conversation this evening."

"Who is it dad?" asked Ginny looking curiously at her father as Mrs Weasley sat down beside him, her gaze fixed on her husband.

"Jeremiah Vass," replied Mr Weasley.

"But how did he get in?" enquired Hermione.

"He went to Hogwarts first to look for Charlie. When McGonagall told him Charlie had left, Jeremiah pleaded with McGonagall to help him find Charlie, and it must have been convincing because she told him how to get to the Burrow so he would be able to get through the wards," explained Bill.

"She's going soft," laughed Ron.

"Or perhaps she is inclined to see a little more love in the world following the recent ordeal we've all been through," said Bill with a wink.

Mrs Weasley made a pot of tea and everyone sat around the table, once again in silence, waiting for Charlie and Jeremiah.

Charlie could barely believe his eyes as Jeremiah stood in the doorway explaining how he came to be there. It felt like a dream. His father and Bill turned to go back to the kitchen and leave them alone to talk, patting Charlie on the shoulder as they passed him. Jeremiah closed the front door behind him and turned to face Charlie, who motioned to the sitting room, still in a state of shock.

He stood with his back to the window, facing the door, as Jeremiah followed him. It just felt surreal to be standing in his childhood home, moments after telling his family that he was gay, face to face with the man he loved. His head was in a spin and he pinched himself on the arm to check this really wasn't a dream.

Now that Jeremiah was standing before him, Charlie realised how much he had missed him. His eyes hungrily drunk in every detail of the man before him. The soft dark blonde strands of hair that fell carelessly across his forehead, the sides of his hair short and the top a mop of waves; deep blue almond shaped eyes that twinkled like a clear moonlit night; the perfect cupids bow of his soft rose-pink lips; the clearly defined muscles of his arms and torso that could barely hide beneath robes of light grey.

"Charlie how could you do that to me," exclaimed Jeremiah, his thick southern American accent cutting through the silence and shocking Charlie from his thoughts.

"W-w-what do you mean," asked Charlie.

"Not only do you decided to tell me in a letter instead of too my face, but you do it in a letter that your sending as you walk towards what sounded like certain doom," replied Jeremiah, he was clearly exasperated as he spoke. He moved closer to Charlie.

"I-I…" muttered Charlie, the words failed him.

Jeremiah strode towards Charlie closing the gap between him, took Charlie's face in his hands and kissed him. Kissed him like Charlie had never been kissed before. There was a sweet, almost honey like taste to Jeremiahs lips, and Charlie relished the way Jeremiahs tongue forcefully explored Charlie's mouth. A deep longing awoke in the pit off his stomach. The kiss lasted for three heavenly minutes before Jeremiah pulled away and the blissful moment ended.

"I didn't know if you felt that way about me, and I was too scared to ask, but then as I was heading to the battle knowing there was a very good chance I wouldn't make it, I just knew I had to tell you. I'm sorry," said Charlie sheepishly, he was unable to look at Jeremiah as he spoke.

"Charlie what am I gonna do with you! I've been shamelessly flirting with you for months; didn't you get any of my signals? And then you're gone, before I can just tell you. Next thing this letter and for sure I thought I'd missed my chance. That you'd be gone. I was panicked. Charlie you scared me with that letter. The way it sounded and the frantic scrawl i thought y'all were marching to y'alls death. I was terrified, the Owl arrived the day after the battle and i had no clue if you were dead or alive. And don't get me started on trying to get a portkey to a country with no functioning ministry of magic, it's been total chaos. That's why it took me so long and then when i got here everyone was reluctant to tell me how to find you. It's only after i made a commotion at the American Embassy they told me security was so tight as Harry Potter was with you, but eventually they got me the name of a teacher at Hogwarts. I'm not sure it was legal how they got it but i think they saw how desperate i was and took pity. Minerva took some convincing, but she seemed to understand my desperation, I had to drink Veritaserum before she'd let me know how to get you though, was worth it though. Charlie i had to see you and know you had survived. Not knowing...i couldn't sleep i couldn't eat," replied Jeremiah.

They sat down together on the sofa and Charlie told him all about the battle, loosing Fred, the death of Voldemort, and coming out to his family. Jeremiah sat in awe of the man before him and when the tale was over Charlie rested his head on his chest, nuzzling against the muscles beneath, breathing slow deep breaths.

After a few moments Charlie raised his gaze to look at Jeremiah and found eyes full of desire looking back at him. He forgot that he was in his childhood home, that his entire family were only meters away and could walk in any second, in that moment nothing except the man before him mattered. Leaning in he kissed Jeremiah, taking him by surprise. A long deep kiss ensued before they broke apart breathing heavily.

Unable to contain themselves anymore, Jeremiah took Charlies head in his hands pulling him closer and kissed him with a forceful passion. His hands worked their way under Charlie's t-shirt and around his body, tracing each line of his perfect physique with his fingertips. Charlie moaned with pleasure at the touch. He wrapped his arms around Jeremiah, hands gently stroking the contour of his slightly arched back. Jeremiah began to softly kiss along Charlie's neck, extracting gasps of delight and a whimper of anticipation.

Time was not a concept to the two lovers, but eventually they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, full of curiosity and passion. No more words were spoken, but words were not needed. They lay peacefully in each other's arms.

Jeremiah fit well into the Weasley household, so much so it was like he had always been a part of the family. He felt overjoyed at how easily they all accepted him and Charlie, and at how welcome they made him feel. It amazed him how accepting Mr and Mrs Weasley were of his staying in Charlies bedroom, usually he would have to meet boyfriends in secret. Jeremiah had always known he was gay, and so he had had a few boyfriends before Charlie, but those relationships never worked because their families were not accepting, not like the Weasley's. Charlie was always apologising for his mum's fussing, his dad's curiosity of Jeremiah's childhood in a muggle household, and his brothers not so subtle teasing, but it was not needed, it made him feel part of the family.

It had been six days since they returned to the Burrow, and life had found a comfortable rhythm. The normality of it all was a comfort to Harry. Breakfast with the family, a morning spent helping Mr Weasley with a project on one of his muggle collectibles, an afternoon by the river with Ginny or hanging out as a group playing Quidditch or swimming in the river, dinner around the kitchen table and evenings spent in the sitting room, everyone together. Harry had never experienced this kind of family life before, it helped with the grief he felt, but as content he was he knew it could not last, reality waited for them just beyond the wards of the Burrow.

Day seven saw the bubble burst as reality made its appearance at breakfast in the form of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was not foolish enough to think this was purely a social call, and after a final round of tea and toast he was proven correct.

"I know you are all still grieving," said Kingsley in his deep rich tones. "But there is a lot of work to do. We have a world to rebuild. There is still so much instability and many of you-know-who's supporters got away. I have vowed to bring stability and peace and bring those to justice who helped him cause all of this. We have the chance to do so much good. But I need people I can trust to help me achieve my goals. I need you all."

Silence greeted Kingsley's words and he looked around the table imploringly. It was Harry who spoke first, "anything I can do to help then I will, I think the only thing that is going to help bring closure is to do some good."

Mr Weasley smiled in a fatherly manner at Harry and patted him on the arm from across the table, "I agree. What do you need of us Minister?"

"Excellent," declared Kinglsey with an eagerness in his eyes that was somewhat infectious. "Help is needed at Hogwarts still, the teachers and a team from the ministry are working day and night to get it ready for September, but they could use extra hands, Molly and Ginny I thought you would be able to help with this and Professor McGonagall agrees."

"I'd love to help, after all education is important and I can't bear to think of all those children not being able to attend Hogwarts. I'll go first thing in the morning," replied Mrs Weasley. Ginny nodded in agreement with her mother

"Thank you both," smiled Kingsley. "The ministry is in disarray, but I've managed to put heads of departments in place and a skeleton staff team. Percy you know how the ministry works, I would very much appreciate it if you would take on the role of my head of staff?"

"I would be honoured. A well organised Ministry is an effective Ministry after all," responded Percy puffing out his chest.

"You will report to my office 8am tomorrow," instructed Kingsley. "Arthur you can only imagine the muggle baiting that took place under his regime, I need someone who knows what they are looking for, who can clear the traps set and keep muggles safe, thus also protecting our secrecy. I would like to offer you the job as Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells Protective Objects. You have an office located within the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and will operate a team of five for now. As an addition whilst we hold trials I would value your contribution as a member of the Wizards Council"

"Thank you, I accept your offer," replied Mr Weasley as Mrs Weasley beamed with pride for her husband.

"Great stuff. Report to Cressida Griffin tomorrow at 8am. She is the newly appointed Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and will go over your contract and salary, and be your point of reference whilst you find your feet," informed Kingsley. He turned to face Charlie and Jeremiah. "A lot of dark creatures were used by you-know-who, not to mention ones he imported from across the globe to do his bidding."

"Y'all can count on us Sir just point the way," proclaimed Jeremiah taking hold of Charlies hand and smiling. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"There's a task force created to take control and locate the creatures, headquarters are on the Brecon Beacons, report to Constantine Jones, here's the location to apparate too," answered Kingsley handing Jeremiah a slip of parchment. "Bill, Fleur, we need curse breakers with your skill and knowledge desperately."

"Just tell us where," was Bill's reply.

"Oui, nous allons aider," chimed Fleur in thick French.

"Join your father tomorrow. Cressida has your assignments," instructed Kingsley. "George if you're not ready I understand, but we are encouraging business owners to re-open as soon as they can, bring a sense of normality back to life with Diagon Alley open once more. Give the community something tangible to restore their faith in the Ministry"

George, who had been looking at the floor the whole time, swallowed and with a deep breath looked Kingsley in the eyes, "Fred would want us to re-open, if he knew I had said no because it was too hard without him he wouldn't be happy. It will take a few days, maybe a week, but we will re-open the doors of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"That leaves the famous trio," replied Kingsley with a wink as he faced Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Professor McGonagall extends her invitation to you all to go back and complete your final year, just let her know by the 30th August if you wish to go back. I understand you have been through much this last year, it has been quite the ordeal. The dark magic you have all faced and the fact you survived is remarkable. There will be times this next year you will be called on by the Wizards Council to give evidence. But that's not all, once again the wizarding world must ask too much of ones so young. We would like you to join the Aurors and help round up the death eaters and their accomplices evading capture. Help us bring them to justice."

A collective gasp echoed around the table as Kinglsey finished speaking.

"Kingsley no you can't ask them, they are too young and have already been through too much. They need to just be normal teenagers for once and go to school," protested Mrs Weasley.

Harry couldn't help but feel an outpouring of love for her as she spoke. He had never known a mother's love, but he felt something he associated to that maternal love right now. She wanted to protect him like a mother hen with her chicks and he was tempted so much to allow her to do so, that it made his response all the harder.

"I was waiting for you to ask, took you longer than I thought it would," replied Harry. Kingsley shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "It's fine, honestly, and yes I will help. Going back to Hogwarts doesn't feel right but this does. I'm pretty sure it's what Dumbledore would have asked, and I know Sirius, Lupin and my father wouldn't have given two seconds thought to helping the Aurors. I also quite like the thought of revenge."

To his left Ron chuckled as he said revenge, and Harry new Ron was thinking the same. "I agree with Harry. I've grown up a lot this year and going back to school isn't right but getting revenge on those who made so many lives a misery sounds pretty good to me," said Ron a devilish smile playing on his lips.

"I don't think anyone will be surprised that I intend to go back to Hogwarts and complete my N.E.W. T's," said Hermione as everyone let out a small collective laugh. "But until then I will help the Aurors."

"Thank you, Neville Longbottom will also be joining. Report to Gawain Robbards in the Auror office tomorrow 8am. Thank you everyone. Couldn't do it without your support," said Kinglsey as he stood to leave. He shook everyone's hand as he made his way to the back door and left them all to mull over what he had said.

That night Harry lay in bed thinking about the next day, he felt a mixture of excitement and apprehension, but overall, he felt content, as though he had always known what would come next and now that he was about to step into this new chapter of life it felt right.

For the first time Harry dreamt of his father, Sirius and Lupin. In his dreams they were young men, not much older than he was now, and they were happy, enjoying a pint in the leaky cauldron after a day spent chasing death eaters for the order. Harry slept deeply and soundly that night.

 **A/N: Hope this wasn't too long and you enjoyed the chapter. In the next one I am planning to tackle the return of the Dursleys and fate of Hermione's parents, depending on how long the chapter is I may include the trial of the Malfoys or if not, that will be the following chapter. As always if you are enjoying please review! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8: New Starts and Old Haunts

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Chapter 8 – New Starts and Old Haunts**

Harry woke early the next morning, the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon and Ron was snoring softly. He got up and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and at least he could miss the morning bathroom queue. Fifteen minutes later, Harry was heading to the kitchen thinking of attempting to make breakfast for everyone, only to discover Mr and Mrs Weasley and Percy had beaten him too it. They sat in comfortable silence, the occasional chatter of what the day would bring, drinking tea and eating kippers and toast, until the rest of the family awoke and joined them one by one.

Mrs Weasley would be the last to leave, she was going to Hogwarts with Ginny once everyone else had left, they were travelling to the Ministry by floo. Mr Weasley and Percy went first, followed by Bill and Fleur, before finally Harry stepped into the fire with Ron and Hermione, the Burrow whipped from sight as they hurtled through the floo network to their destination.

Harry stumbled from the fireplace, thankfully able to remain standing, and brushed a little soot off his navy-blue robes. They had exited at a fireplace near to the visitor's entrance. Many things looked familiar and yet there were subtle nods to the previous regime and the damage they caused still in sight. Many of the gilded fireplaces were covered over so they couldn't be used, the dark wood floor once so highly polished was now dull and uncared for, and the once peacock blue ceiling with its golden moving symbols was now an oppressive dark green, Harry could see it had been decorated with the Dark Mark the outline still faintly visible as magical maintenance worked to remove it. Keeping in step with the others as they walked towards the lifts, Harry was glad to see the terrible 'magic is might' statue had gone, but there was no replacement for it yet, where the fountain of magical brethren had once been now an empty space.

"Morning Eric! Glad to see your still hear," said Mr Weasley greeting the security wizard enthusiastically and shaking his hand.

"Same to you Mr Weasley, same to you," replied Eric taking Mr Weasley's wand for inspection. Once satisfied Eric handed back the wand along with a name badge and began to process the rest of the group.

Harry was the last one to go through and when he gave his name the wizard almost dropped his wand with excitement, he muttered a few non-coherent words before passing Harry his wand and badge and bowing low as Harry walked on to join the rest.

"Sorry mate forgot to organise the fanfare to announce your arrival, think you'll cope?" grinned Ron teasing Harry as he joined them.

"Ha ha Ron don't quite your day job," said Harry sarcastically as he punched Ron's shoulder playfully.

"I have a feeling he won't be the only one to act like that Harry, I mean you did just defeat Voldemort, it's to be expected," said Hermione rolling her eyes at him and Ron.

"Hermione is right," joined in Mr Weasley. "My advice is to be gracious, it may be annoying and embarrassing, but what you have done for people is a big deal and they will want to thank you, show you their appreciation. Accept it, shake hands, and be humble"

Stepping into the golden lift with everyone else Harry thought on Mr Weasley's words as the lift began its descent. He was right of course, Harry was embarrassed, he didn't feel special or worthy of people's adoration, it made him uncomfortable. Yet he understood the point Mr Weasley made, people perceived him differently to how he saw himself, and he was determined that he would be respectful of people in their approach to him.

The lift came to a stop at Level One, and Percy made his exit waving as he did so and headed towards the office for the Minister for Magic. Seconds later they had reached Level Two, the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, at which point they all exited.

They stepped into a familiar corridor, lined with doors on both sides. A small witch, with soft blond hair fixed into a bun atop her head, blue framed glasses, peacock blue robes, and ruby red jewelled nails, was standing alone facing the lift. Her gaze transfixed on Harry.

"Good morning," said Bill as the group moved forward.

"G-g-good morning," she replied breathlessly. Slightly regaining her composure, she continued, "My name's Lucinda, the new receptionist for Madam Griffin, she is waiting for you all in her office, the door directly behind me."

She smiled at the group as they walked towards the door she indicated and were almost through it when she shouted, "Wait…M-M-Mr Potter…"

Harry stopped before he closed the door behind him and turned around at the mention of his name, and a blur of blonde hair and peacock blue enveloped him in a tight hug, "thank you," she whispered and ran off back to her office with tears in her eyes.

"Mate you going to make all the women cry?" joked Ron, as Harry turned a deep shade a red.

"Ah how zweet 'Arry, oo made herr day I theenk," smiled Fleur patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Cressida Griffin was a formidable woman, but not in a way that scared Harry, she was intimidating but her aura reminded him strongly of Professor McGonagall, a fact he found oddly comforting. After many years devoted to her work in magical law enforcement, Harry could see why Kingsley appointed her head of the department, she was someone who would not only get the job done but instil public confidence. Cressida Griffin was not the tallest of people, but she exuded confidence, her hair was grey and cropped short, eyes steely grey to match, and her face was pointed almost like a bird of prey, she wore silver rimmed glasses and robes of black with silver stars embroidered along the neckline and shoulders.

Mr Weasley was given a stack of paperwork to begin with and a tall dark-haired wizard, called John who was part of his team, showed Mr Weasley to his new office. Bill and Fleur were assigned to a newly appointed magical task force, there aim to aid the Auror's and Hit Wizards, by breaking curses and traps set by Voldemort's supporters. They left not long after Mr Weasley to meet the team alongside whom they would work.

"Have a seat you three, Gawain will be here shortly to take you to the Auror office," said Cressida motioning to three armchairs by her desk as she began to pour four cups of tea.

After several minutes, in which they all sat sipping tea, the door behind them opened and in strode a tall man with a short ginger beard and long hair swept back into a tight ponytail, he looked to be in his early forties, and had broad shoulders, heavily freckled skin and a wide smile that juxtaposed the steely penetrating glance of his brow.

"The famous trio!" he declared in a thick Welsh accent, shaking each of their hands with a firm handshake. "Got to admit it feels good to have you joining us. Sorry I'm late last-minute arrangements to your mentors. Longbottom's already settled with Auror Jennifer Jones, if you three are ready let's get started."

With muttered thank you's to Cressida, they followed Gawain back into the hallway, and him around the corner and through a set of Oak doors, taking them straight into Auror headquarters. It hadn't changed much since Harry was last here, still a cluttered open area divided into cubicles, which was buzzing with talk and laughter. Pictures of dark wizards, maps, clippings from the prophet mixed with family photographs and quidditch posters decorated the cubicle walls. Gawain's office was at the far end of the room, the door permanently propped open by a chair stacked with papers, one wall was devoted to filing cabinets and a large oak desk in the centre was buried beneath stacks of paperwork.

Gawain caught their eye taking in the stacks of parchment, "As you can see we have a lot to do, but first, I know you three have dealt with more than most in this office, but your still young and are skipping the training programme, so you understand I have a responsibility for your safety. You will each be assigned a mentor, stick to them like glue, follow their lead and we'll have no problems. And right on time here they are."

A tall slender woman with long lavender hair and emerald green eyes entered first, followed by a shorter brown-haired man with a broad smile and a missing front tooth, and an older man with blonde greying hair and an eyepatch. The woman was Ena Pennifold, Harry's mentor, the second was Elon McTavish, Ron's mentor, and the final was Enoch Rhodes, Hermione's mentor.

All three mentors had cubicle's close to Gawain's office, it appeared to be this way on purpose, and as Harry took a seat next to Ena, he spotted Neville two cubicles away in deep conversation with a woman with long red hair and a large flower tattoo visible on her forearm. Harry waved at Neville who grinned and eagerly waved back.

"Harry it's an honour to be working with you," said Ena in a strong northern accent. "I promise not to fangirl over you and treat you as an equal". She laughed as he spoke.

"Yeah thanks, that'd be great, I'm not too good with all the attention, I just want to do my job and catch death eaters without all the fuss," replied Harry, appreciative of Ena breaking the ice so easily.

"Good to hear," said Ena picking up a file as she spoke and turning to face Harry. "Now I don't know all the details, Minister Shacklebolt has kept much of what happened to you a closely guarded secret, and for good reason I suspect, but I have been given certain details to help me know what you're capable of. Seems there's not too much teaching to do just a bit of guidance, which I'm pleased about, makes my job easy and means we can get straight to business."

She handed Harry the file and continued, "Formal bit first, I need you to sign your contract. Not too much to go over really but have a read, it just states you are taking on the role of Auror and your allegiance is to the ministry, that you will seek to capture dark wizards and only kill as a last resort, you will uphold justice, etc. There's a space for details of your next of kin, grim I know but with the job we have its necessary, and then it states your salary will be thirty-two thousand galleons, five hundred and thirty-three sickles, and 72 knuts a year starting wage with chance to increase as you progress. That's two thousand galleons, seven hundred and eleven sickles and fourteen knuts a month. If your happy sign the dotted line at the bottom."

Harry felt bewildered, but trusted what Ena was telling him and, after putting Mr and Mrs Weasley as his next of kin, signed away without hesitation.

"Excellent stuff," grinned Ena taking the forms from Harry and turning to face him. "Now we have the issue of your family."

"My family?" asked Harry confused, he didn't have any family unless it was the Weasley's, but they were more family by adoption.

"The Dursley's," said Ena glancing curiously at Harry.

"Oh…what about them?" enquired Harry.

"They would like to return home, but I suspect the house has been set with traps on the off-chance you would go back," explained Ena.

"Death Eaters didn't know me well if they thought I would ever go back to Privet Drive," muttered Harry. It amazed him that anyone would consider setting traps for him at that place, he hated it and had hated his life there. Even living in a tent, eating rubbery mushrooms, with no hope of finding horcruxes was better than life at Privet Drive.

"I'd heard rumours it wasn't the happy child hood home," said Ena looking at Harry with great intrigue. She had been apprehensive to be told she would be mentoring the boy who lived. Not only did it feel a big responsibility, but she was worried the boy who lived would come with an attitude. So far, she was thankful to find an attitude free trainee, surprising really concerning his status, but very welcome. There had been dark rumours surrounding Harry's upbringing, it sounded like child abuse, but Ena had always been sceptical, seeing Harry's reaction now however she was unsure. It didn't seem real that family could treat a child who had been through Harry's ordeal with cruelty.

"Understatement of the year," smiled Harry.

"Well our first mission is to go and make sure the house is safe for them to return, but if you'd rather not I can assign it to someone else and we can go over some basics for today?" asked Ena.

"No, it's ok I'll go, I mean no one knows the place better than me, and well Dudley was alright at the very end," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Twenty minutes later and Harry was stood on the pavement outside of number four Privet Drive. Ena was stood beside him, wand drawn, and eyes scanning the street for anyone suspect. Glancing around, Harry saw the curtain of Mrs Figg's twitch and he gave a small wave before turning back to face number four.

"Let's go together," suggested Ena stepping forward. Harry tightened his grip on his wand and followed, his footsteps falling in line with his mentor.

They made it up to the front door without anything happening. Uncle Vernon would be appalled to see the grass so yellow and the flower beds full of weeds. The place looked unkempt and Harry couldn't help but smile.

Ena stepped in front of Harry and casting the Alohomora charm unlocked the front door, it creaked slightly as Ena pushed it open, and Harry found himself barely breathing in anticipation.

"Ok let's see what you can do Harry, doors open so check for intruders," instructed Ena taking a step back.

 _Homenum Revelio_ thought Harry wand outstretched. He waited with bated breath and there was nothing. "All clear"

"Excellent, after you," replied Ena pointing towards the entrance.

Harry stepped over the threshold and into number four. It was eerily silent and there a musty damp smell, he smiled as he thought of Aunt Petunia dousing every inch of the place in bleach to get rid of the uncared-for smell.

No sooner had Harry stepped inside than the world was abruptly flipped upside down, he let out a cry and dropped his wand, his glasses slipped to the end of his nose, and everything was the wrong way up.

"Looks like the flippendo jinx, must have been on the doormat," commented Ena, and with a wave of her wand she set Harry the right way up again and handed him his wand.

Harry felt embarrassed that he hadn't thought to check for jinxes but had stepped straight inside without a care. Ena however, seemed unconcerned, she smiled at Harry and gestured him forwards. They didn't encounter any more flippendo jinxes but did find a house that had been practically ransacked. Draws were upended, their contents strewed across the floor. Windows and light bulbs were smashed. There were burn marks on the walls, an enormous hole in the kitchen ceiling and the words 'Harry Potter Undesirable Number 1' graffitied everywhere. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be outraged if they could see the place, if they managed to survive the shock Harry had a feeling that he would not survive their anger. Harry's foot knocked a teacup on the kitchen floor that leapt at him trying to bite his foot, he blasted it with his wand creating a small dust cloud of white porcelain.

"We better call Arthur this is his department," said Ena looking at the spot where the biting teacup had been moments before and pointing her wand towards the concealed fireplace she blasted a hole to be able to send a fire message to the ministry.

No more than five minutes later, Arthur Weasley and three of his team, John, Casper and Claudette, apparated into the back garden of number four Privet Drive and set to work clearing the dangerous objects that had been left behind as muggle bait. It didn't take them long and whilst they worked away Harry stood in the back garden watching, it felt like another life time when he had lived here.

"You seem lost in thought," said Ena walking over to stand beside him. Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders unsure of what to reply. "Feel free to tell me it's none of my business."

"I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven, I was told my parents died in a car crash," replied Harry, he felt oddly detached from the memories, Ena looked at him in shock and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "You know I never had a bedroom until my Hogwarts letter arrived, I used to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, and they all hated me, thought I was a freak, and tried to force the magic out of me. I hate them for it, and yet I pity them for their ignorance."

They stood in silence as Harry reflected and Ena was in shock at what she had heard. It wasn't long before Arthur had finished, and they joined the team for the clean-up operation. In no time at all the house was back to normal and bore no signs that the death eaters had ever visited.

"They'll be here any moment want to wait?" asked Ena.

"No, no point," said Harry. They walked into the back garden to disaparate just as the front door opened, and Harry heard Uncle Vernon's grunts of disgust at the time it took to drive here and Aunt Petunia's shriek of horror and the damp musty smell of her usually surgically clean home. The hallway door burst open and Dudley came flying into the kitchen, he saw Harry in the garden and froze, and then unexpectedly he smiled and waved. Harry shocked at his cousin's non-hostile behaviour waved back before disaparating to the ministry.

The rest of the day was spent in the training room, this was nothing more than a bare square room, where Ena could test Harry's abilities and reflexes. Sometimes she would shout spells for Harry to perform to see how well and quickly he could cast them, and other times she would fire spells at Harry to test his defensive reflexes. By the end of the day Harry was exhausted but felt satisfied.

Harry entered the kitchen of the Burrow to find the rest of the Weasley family gathered around a distraught Hermione. Ron had his arm around her shoulder, Mrs Weasley was stroking her hair, and Ginny was wiping away tears with a small pink handkerchief.

"Hermione what's happened," asked Harry, deeply concerned.

"It's her parents," explained Ginny. "The Australian Auror's have been in touch. They found them, safe and happy, but are unable to reverse the spell. Hermione did such a powerful memory charm that to reverse it would cause permanent damage."

"So, she's leaving them in Australia," finished Ron. "Better them be happy and not remember her then try to remove the spell and cause brain damage she says."

"Hermione I'm so sorry," said Harry, he pulled Hermione into a hug and she sobbed on his shoulder unable to speak.

It was a very sombre evening, and nobody felt much like talking. Hermione decided to have an early night and everyone else joined in, it seemed everyone wanted to be alone with their thoughts. Everyone except Harry, he didn't feel like being alone, and motioned to Ginny to follow him to the sitting room.

She joined him on the sofa, curling up beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. Harry watched the stars twinkle through the window pane, comfortable in the darkness his hand interlocked with Ginny's.

After several minutes, Harry turned his face to Ginny, their lips meeting as the need within him grew. It was a burning desire, like once he tasted her he would never be able to have enough, never be able to stop wanting her. Suddenly, he was falling backwards into the depths of the sofa cushions as Ginny straddled him, kissing back with a fierce urgency, her hands everywhere, along his arms and across his torso, her fingertips exploring every inch they could. Harry lowered his hands from Ginny's waist to the pert curve of her bottom, squeezing softly and eliciting a tantalising giggle from Ginny that made his insides melt. His self-control had departed and all he could think about was how much he wanted her.

It was Ginny who reluctantly pulled away and stood up next to the sofa, "I don't want to rush Harry, I want to wait, to enjoy moments like this, and then you know…when we're ready…not on the sofa in the heat of the moment because we have no self-control."

"Yeah I need to get my own place, one thing I'm sure of is I don't want your family walking in on us," said Harry with a grin. He respected Ginny too much to do anything she wasn't comfortable with and was happy to wait, as long as she needed, all that mattered to him was they were together.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading this! These chapters just keep getting longer, there's so much I want to cover and so many ideas for where to take each character. My aim for the next chapter is to split it between George and the shop, Charlie and Jeremiah, and the Malfoy's trial. It will be posted in the next 3 days. As always if your enjoying please review xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: A Cabin in the Woods

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Chapter 9 – A Cabin in the Woods**

The next two weeks passed without anything eventful happening. Harry's days were spent at the ministry, he hadn't been on any more missions since going to Privet Drive. After expressing his frustration, Ena explained that the next time they went out it would be a lot more dangerous and he needed to make sure Harry was fully prepared, it was the same for Ron, Hermione and Neville. Ena was convinced that Harry had a good grasp of defensive spell work, it was disguise and concealment where he needed work, and so they spent days in the training room practicing and preparing.

Hermione was somewhat withdrawn and both Harry and Ron were concerned about her. Ever since the news had arrived from Australia she hadn't been herself. It was a Sunday afternoon and they were all helping to set the table for the roast dinner Mrs Weasley was cooking, all except Hermione, who sat on the garden wall fussing Crookshanks. Harry could see the worry etched on Ron's face and understood that he felt helpless to know how to ease the grief she endured.

"I'll go mate," said Harry patting Ron on the shoulder. He walked through the kitchen door and sat down next to Hermione, scratching Crookshanks behind the ears. "Do you want to talk about it?"

For what felt like an age she remained silent and didn't look at him, but continued to give her attention to Crookshanks, and then eventually she spoke, "How do you do it Harry?"

"Do what?" he asked confused by her question.

"Get through each day without your parents? When they were here I took them for granted. I would stay at Hogwarts for holidays, and in the summer I would come here. I just assumed I had more time with them so the time that I did have didn't seem precious. But now that I don't have them I realise just how precious that time was," she replied as tears fell silently along her cheeks.

"Come here," said Harry putting his arm around her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Our situations are different, I can't understand what you are going through, but I can sympathise. I never knew my parents, never knew life with them. You did, you had many happy years with them. It must be so painful to have had all that time with them and now they are gone, but in time those memories will be what you cherish. It sounds like a cop out, but it just takes time. I will be honest Hermione it doesn't get any easier, but you do learn to live with it."

"Oh, Harry when did you get so wise," she wailed, and he hugged her tightly. After several minutes Ron joined them, and Harry left the two of them alone so that Ron could comfort her.

Whilst everyone else had been starting new and exciting careers, George was gearing himself up to go back to the shop on Diagon Alley. He hadn't set foot in the place since he lost Fred and the thought of going back without his twin made him feel sick and anxious and a little bit guilty. He worried that he wouldn't be as successful on his own and he worried that being in the shop, living out their shared dream, would be too overwhelming. He worried that it would fail and if it failed he felt he would be dishonouring Fred's memory. But in one thing he was certain, and that was that he must try, Fred would want him too, Fred would give him no end of grief if he knew he had let the shop go without even trying to make it work. In memory of his beloved twin he must go on.

He took the floo network to the Leaky Cauldron, not wanting to apparate straight to the shop. With a deep breath he stepped onto the cobbles of Diagon Alley and walked towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The windows were boarded up and the door sealed with a locking charm, just as they had left it when they went into hiding. Waving his wand, George unlocked the door and stepped inside. Everything was intact and covered in a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs glistened in the rays of light seeping in from the open doorway. It was eerie. He walked through the shop in silence, barely breathing as he took it all in. In the backroom two mugs sat on a shelf, one with a large purple G and one with a large purple F and hanging across the back of a chair two sets of magenta work robes with their names embroidered on the front in gold stitch. George picked up the work robe that belonged to Fred and held it close to his chest, he could smell the aftershave Fred loved soaked into the strands of fabric, collapsing on the armchair George broke into grief-stricken sobs cradling the robes of his twin.

Over the next two weeks he worked tirelessly from dawn to dusk cleaning every nook and cranny of the store. He took stock inventory and made a list of what was needed to re-stock the shelves and what was needed by means of supplies in the stock room. George contacted the pygmy puff breeder to place an order ready for opening day and created new posters to re-launch the store. It was tiring but fulfilling work.

Charlie and Jeremiah were settling into a comfortable rhythm as they got used to being with each other as more than work colleagues and friends. Jeremiah, who had had boyfriends before, adjusted quickly to being in a relationship and living with Weasleys. He was open and honest with his affection and didn't concern himself with what anyone else thought as he held Charlie's hand, ran his fingers through his hair, hugged him and kissed him. Charlie on the other hand was a lot more awkward, this was all very new to him and a lot of the time he felt very self-conscious. No one in his family had mentioned anything to concern him, in fact his family were nothing but supportive, but it felt alien to be with Jeremiah so openly in front of them.

Six days a week, only having Sundays off, they worked with Constantine Jones, apparating every morning at 7.30am from the Burrow to the Brecon Beacons, and returning every evening at 6pm. Some people would complain at the long hours and only having one day off a week, but Charlie and Jeremiah loved their work and even more so that they were able to do it together.

The headquarters for the dark creatures' task force was located inside a large grey-brick farmhouse in a very remote area of the Brecon Beacons. Constantine Jones was a tall thin man, with a thick Cockney accent, dark hair tied back in a ponytail, small hazel eyes and a goatee. He was easy to get along with and commanded a lot of respect from those who worked with him for his vast knowledge of creatures.

In addition to Charlie, Jeremiah and Constantine, there were five others that made up the task force; Yui Tanaka – a small woman of only 5 foot 1 inches from Newcastle, who originated from Tokyo Japan, and had long thick black hair to her waist, a rose gold nose ring and many tattoos of magical creatures; Zenith Woods – a feisty woman with a strong Liverpool accent who had a fascination with muggle boybands, she had shoulder length brown curls and a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheekbones; Amy-Beth Richardson – an athletic woman from Yorkshire, with short brown hair, large green eyes, and a passion for drinking gin and making cupcakes in her spare time; Thea Jinks – a tall and willowy woman from Cardiff, with chocolate brown hair, almond shaped eyes and an infectious laugh; Adley Wright – a short bald man from Aberdeen, with grand ambitions for changing wizarding perception of creatures they deemed dangerous and a love of sailing.

The first couple of weeks had been very busy taking reports of dark and dangerous creatures from around the country, tracking and then capturing those creatures, and releasing them somewhere safe and suitable. So far the team had dealt with an infestation of Hinkypunks leading many muggles to danger in Northumberland, a manticore that had been cunningly placed at Chester Zoo, Grindylows overrunning the Windermere in the Lake District, and a horned serpent which was imported from the USA and let loose to terrify the inhabitants and visitors to the Isle of Wight.

One big problem was trying to work out an effective plan for dealing with dementors. Azkaban was now being guarded by wizards, and Minister Shacklebolt was very keen on keeping it this way, the dementors had so quickly turned to follow Voldemort that many agreed they should not be re-instated at the island prison. The issue was what to do with them now, they couldn't be left to roam the country feeding off wizards and muggles at will, but where do you keep hundreds of dementors? This question was yet to be answered and now the problem had been given to the dark creature task force to resolve.

"Can we not use one of the uninhabited Scottish islands, put the dementors there, almost like Azkaban, just without the prisoners," suggested Adley at the end of week team meeting.

"They wouldn't stay, nothing to feed on," replied Yui.

"How would we keep them in one place? If there's no food they'll leave. The reason they stayed at Azkaban was the constant food supply," said Thea rubbing her temples as she tried to think of a solution.

"It's not going to be easy and I don't believe we will find a non-flawed plan everyone will agree on, but we must come up with something, go home everyone and have a think, we will discuss Monday," instructed Constantine yawning as he rose from the table.

As they walked to the apparition spot, Jeremiah took hold of Charlie's hand and whispered softly in his ear, "let me lead we're not going home, your mom knows, I have a surprise."

Charlie felt a flutter of butterflies in his stomach and allowed Jeremiah to pull him close in an embrace to apparate them both to the surprise destination. Opening his eyes Charlie saw they were stood outside a solitary log cabin in a dense wooded area. It was beautiful and peaceful. "Where are we?"

"Kielder Forrest and don't worry I have every possible charm on this place to keep us hidden. Don't get me wrong I love your family, but I am a selfish man Charlie and I want you to myself, uninterrupted," replied Jeremiah squeezing Charlie's hand and leading him inside the cabin.

Under instruction Charlie set a fire in the large log fireplace whilst Jeremiah busied himself in the kitchen. Thirty minutes later they were sitting in front of a roaring fire, drinking red wine, and eating a meal of steak and salad. It was like their own little slice of heaven to be alone and enjoy each other's company without fear of being disturbed. For hours they talked about all that had happened since Charlie left Romania, and shared with each other their hopes, dreams and fears for the future.

It was after midnight when they finished talking, and Charlie rested his head on Jeremiah's shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying being together without a need for more words.

Suddenly, Jeremiah turned to face Charlie pulling him close and bending his head to lean in and kiss. Charlie melted into Jeremiah, running his hands along the muscles of Jeremiah's back. Their lips fixed on each other's, tongues meeting to explore. Within minutes shirts lay discarded on the sofa, and the two men tumbled in a passionate embrace to the floor.

Charlie felt overwhelming breathless and dizzy as Jeremiah's kisses moved down his neck and along his torso. As the kisses reach his navel, Charlie groaned with pleasure and slipped his hands around Jeremiah's waist to work at undoing his belt.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to rush you"

"Jeremiah shut up and keep kissing me"

Jeremiah smiled and playfully nipped the tender flesh below Charlie's navel, before resuming kissing every inch of torso he could and removing the rest of Charlie's clothing. Charlie marvelled at the remarkable grace of the man that made him feel things he had never felt before. They made love until the early hours and Charlie was grateful for the forward planning of a remote log cabin away from his family. It was undoubtedly the best night of his life and he couldn't quite believe how lucky he was to have a man who loved him so passionately, honestly and freely.

 **A/N: I know I promised the Malfoy's trial would be included but the chapter was getting far too long so I have given the Malfoy's their own chapter, and this will posted later tonight! As always if you are enjoying please review and leave me some kind words of encouragement! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10: The Trial of the Malfoy's

**Chapter 10: The Trial of the Malfoy's**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **A/N: I was not happy with this chapter when I originally posted, it felt rushed, especially the trial of Mr Malfoy. So, this is a re-posting of a chapter that I am much happier with and now I feel I can go on and write the next few chapters.**

The first week of June saw the beginning of trials held by the Wizengamot for the death eaters that had been captured during and after the Battle of Hogwarts. On Monday morning when Harry arrived in the auror office to start work, he was called into Gawain's office, where he found Ena and Kingsley were also present.

"Harry we are starting the trials of the death eaters we currently have, and the first one today is for Narcissa Malfoy, followed immediately by Draco and then Lucius after lunch," announced Ena as Harry took a seat opposite them.

"At the Ministers request, and depending if you want to be involved, I am happy to release you from auror duty today," said Gawain looking Harry directly in the eye, arms folded across his chest.

"I would like you to be part of the trials for the Malfoy's," stated Kingsley surveying Harry as he spoke.

"I will speak against Lucius, I will tell you what I know of his involvement as a death eater. But Narcissa and Draco I would like to speak for them, as part of their defence," said Harry with a deep breath, his eyes fixed on Kingsley's.

There was an audible gasp, this was not the response they had expected. If he hadn't refused to take part, they had expected him to want to speak against all three of the Malfoy's.

"Harry, I don't understand," said Ena, her eyebrows raised in confused shock at Harry's response.

"Narcissa followed her husband, her goal was to keep her son alive, and she saved me in the forest, made it possible for me to finish Voldemort," the three of them still flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name, "and Draco was a product of his environment, Dumbledore didn't believe he truly wanted to be a death eater but was motivated by a desire to earn his father's love, and I agree with Dumbledore, Draco was a much a victim as the rest of us, he was a child after all," replied Harry. He felt nervous to finally voice his thoughts on the matter after spending so long thinking it through privately.

Kinglsey agreed with Harry's terms for his involvement in the trials, and fifteen minutes later Harry found himself stepping out of the lift with the Minister and into the familiar corridor that led to the courtrooms. Entering courtroom ten, Harry took a seat to the left of the Wizengamot members. They wore robes of plum with an elaborate silver 'W' embroidered on the left side, and unlike the last time Harry sat in the courtroom, everyone was chatting merrily, and many noticing his arrival waved enthusiastically at Harry. Mr Weasley sat to the right of Kinglsey, who sat in the central spot that had been occupied by Cornelius Fudge during Harry's trial for misuse of magic, and to the left of Kingsley sat Cressida Griffin with Gawain Robbards on her other side.

After a few moments the doors of the courtroom opened, and Narcissa Malfoy walked in, guarded by two Aurors. Harry noticed that there were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked even thinner than he remembered. To maintain dignity however, Narcissa's hair was perfectly arranged and she wore plain robes of black and a sombre if somewhat frightened expression. She glanced at Harry briefly in surprise at his presence before taking a seat and facing the Wizard's Council. The chains on the chair remained still and she seemed to exhale slightly as she leaned back into the chair.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you sit before the Wizengamot to face charges for war crimes committed under instruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, named prosecutors for the trial are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cressida Griffin, Arthur Weasley and Gawain Robbards, court scribe Percy Weasley. Is there anyone here present to speak for the defence?" said Kinglsey his deep voice echoing in the large courtroom.

"I, Harry Potter, will speak for the defence of Narcissa Malfoy," announced Harry clearing his throat as he spoke. He was reminded of Dumbledore turning up last minute at his own trial and announcing he would be speaking in defence of Harry, he smiled at the memory.

There was a rustling of surprised voices from the jury as Harry spoke, but Mr Weasley gave him a reassuring smile. Narcissa looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth open in a perfect 'O' of shock, this was the last thing she had expected.

Proceedings began with the charges being read aloud by Kingsley, and this took several minutes to cover Narcissa's involvement with the Death Eater's. Everything was included, not just her Death Eater status, but the fact her home was used for Death Eater meetings, her involvement with the torture of a muggle family at the Quidditch World Cup, that she witnessed and did not stop the murder of muggle studies professor Charity Burbage, that she aided the capture and imprisonment of Garrick Olivander and Luna Lovegood, and that she may not have participated in all activities but she witnessed, and did not stop, the torture and murder of countless muggles, wizards and witches.

"Narcissa Malfoy, upon hearing the charges against you is there anything you wish to add or clarify?" asked Kingsley.

"No," replied Narcissa in a quiet voice, her head bowed, and her eyes fixed on the concrete floor.

"Members of the prosecution do you have any questions for the accused?" asked Kingsley. There was silence. "Harry Potter do you have anything to say for the defence?"

"Yes," said Harry and he stood up to face the council, Narcissa lifted her gaze to look at him in astonishment. "There can be no denying that Narcissa Malfoy was a Death Eater, she bears the mark to prove it and I am sure she would plead guilty to this charge. However, during the many encounters I had with the Death Eaters she was not present. She was not in the graveyard when he returned, nor was she at the battle of the department of mysteries unlike her sister. When I was taken captive to Malfoy Manor by snatchers, Narcissa did not participate in the torture, that was all done by Bellatrix Lestrange, and she did not hinder our escape, her focus was protecting her son as any mother would do. Whilst I believe she agreed with the pure blood views upon which the Death Eaters were formed, I don't believe her heart was really in it when it came to action these views, her aim was the survival of her family namely her only child Draco. This was further proven during the Battle of Hogwarts, at one of most critical moments when it was essential Lord Voldemort believed I was dead for my plan to work, he sent Narcissa to check if I really was dead. Upon checking my pulse, she knew instantly I was alive, and should have shown her allegiance to Lord Voldemort by telling him so, instead she chose that moment to give her aid to me, she told him I was dead and therefore enabled me to fulfil my plan. Yes, her aim was not to help me but to find her son who was still inside the castle, but what she did that night was invaluable and must be taken into consideration when delivering your verdict."

Stunned silence met his words, and Harry noticed that Narcissa's eyes glistened with silent tears. After a few moments Kingsley spoke, "Thank you Mr Potter. Unless anyone else has anything to add we shall proceed to make our verdict."

Cressida Griffin leaned forward, her eyes fixed on Harry, "Mr Potter, I appreciate your point that your plan could not have worked without the aid of Narcissa Malfoy, but do you think that excuses everything else? She may not have been prolific in the Death Eater world, but she is guilty by association and failure to act, would you not agree?"

"No, I don't agree," replied Harry, "if we are to judge everyone who stood by and let Voldemort and the Death Eaters carry out their plans, then you will need to hold trials for ninety percent of the population."

"The majority of people did not have access to the kind of information that Narcissa Malfoy had, invaluable information that could have helped the ministry end the war much sooner," responded Cressida Griffin, reminding him very much of Professor McGonagall in the way she addressed him.

"Ok, I have two points to make in response to that. Firstly, you are all very aware that I was the proclaimed chosen one, and it doesn't really matter what the ministry did they couldn't have stopped the war sooner, they may have delayed some plans yes, but the only way for the war to stop was for Voldemort to die and that was all on me. Secondly, none of us will know what it was like to be surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort constantly, to always be living in fear for your survival and the survival of your son, to always be in fear of saying or doing something that would anger Voldemort knowing he would take it out on your son. That must be torture for a mother who loves her son. Am I right Mrs Malfoy?" said Harry turning to look at her, his eyes were pleading with her to say something that would back him up, he was putting himself on the line with this defence.

Narcissa looked at Harry, still unable to quite believe he was defending her, and then she fixed her glance back on the floor before taking a deep breath, "I can't deny my beliefs or my actions or any of the charges you have brought against me. My only motivation in everything is Draco, he is the greatest achievement of my life and my true love, there is nothing I would not do for him. If that meant I had to turn a blind eye and give over my home to keep him safe, then I did not object. If that meant I had to keep quiet and appease the Dark Lord to ensure his survival when all this was over then I did it. I do not expect anyone to understand or to agree with my decisions but my only motivation for anything I did was Draco's survival."

No one spoke, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Members of the Wizengamot, raise your hand if you find Narcissa Malfoy guilty." Every hand rose in the air. "Members of the Wizengamot, raise your hand if on the words of the defence you favour a lesser sentence for Narcissa Malfoy." This time it was not unanimous, but after a quick count of the hands that rose in favour, it was confirmed that the majority had voted in favour of a lesser sentence.

"Narcissa Malfoy, by the ruling of this Wizengamot, you are hear by found guilty of the war crimes previously stated. However, the defence of Harry Potter on your behalf goes in your favour, and you will not serve the maximum sentence. Narcissa Malfoy you are hear by sentenced to one year in Azkaban and have a life time ban from affiliating with any groups that practice dark arts and a life time ban from entering Knockturn Alley and a life time ban from travelling outside the United Kingdom, upon your release from Azkaban should it be discovered you have broken any one of these bans you will be recalled before the Wizengamot where the maximum sentence for war crimes will be enforced without trial. Do you understand?" said Kinglsey looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes," replied Mrs Malfoy breathlessly.

"This court is dismissed. Aurors please escort Narcissa Malfoy to begin her sentence immediately," announced Kingsley, he took his seat and turned to talk to Arthur.

Harry couldn't believe how quickly it had gone, it had lasted less than thirty minutes, and the outcome was better than he had expected. Sitting down he looked up to find Narcissa Malfoy looking at him, she mouthed a 'thank you' to him as she was led away by the Auror's and he smiled in reply.

There was to be break of twenty minutes until the next trial and Harry took himself back up to the Auror office to stretch his legs and have a quick drink of water before he went back. The next trial was that of Draco Malfoy and he had a feeling this would not be as easy, his stomach churned with apprehension.

Draco was already sat in the chair when Harry arrived, and like his mother he looked pale and thin, and was he visibly frightened sitting before the council. Moments after Harry took his seat, proceedings began in much the same way as the previous trial.

"Draco Malfoy, you sit before the Wizengamot to face charges for war crimes committed under instruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, named prosecutors for the trial are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cressida Griffin, Arthur Weasley and Gawain Robbards, court scribe Percy Weasley. Is there anyone here present to speak for the defence?" said Kinglsey.

"I, Harry Potter, will speak for the defence of Draco Malfoy," replied Harry. Draco's head whipped round to look at Harry, his eyes wide with shock.

"Draco Malfoy, you are charged as follows, that you knowingly and willing took the Dark Mark upon your forearm, thus knowingly and willingly pledging your allegiance to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That you actively participated in Death Eater meetings. That you acted upon clear instruction from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore. In trying to fulfil your mission, you acted without care to your fellow students, specifically endangering the lives of two, namely Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You aided and abetted the forceful entry of Death Eaters to Hogwarts, and you attempted to kill Albus Dumbledore but were unsuccessful. Draco Malfoy, upon hearing the charges against you is there anything you wish to add or clarify?" said Kingsley.

Draco shook his head and muttered "No" much like his mother before him.

"Members of the prosecution do you have any questions for the accused?" asked Kingsley. There was silence. "Harry Potter do you have anything to say for the defence?"

Once again Harry stood to face the Wizengamot and began his statement of defence, "I do not dispute the charges brought against Draco Malfoy, and I am sure he would agree with me. The issue I have is with the word willingly. To start I would like to point out that during all of this Draco was a minor. When I first suspected that he had been made a Death Eater, I told Ron and Hermione and certain members of the Order of the Phoenix, and my suspicion was instantly dismissed, because not one person believed a minor could be a Death Eater. We are all very aware of the tactics and practices Lord Voldemort used to scare, to intimidate, to manipulate and to control. Many adult witches and wizards were unable to stand up to Lord Voldemort, so why would the Wizengamot expect a sixteen-year-old boy to be able too? Draco Malfoy acted out of fear for his own life and for the lives of his parents. He was coerced and manipulated. I witnessed this myself when I found him crying in a Hogwarts bathroom because he was been forced to do something he didn't want, if you want further support of this statement I can call Hogwarts ghost Moaning Myrtle who became a confidant of Draco and can testify to his desperate situation. I would also like to make it clear to the Wizengamot that Albus Dumbledore did not believe Draco acted of his own intention but acted out of fear for his life. Dumbledore spent his final moments of life offering Draco an escape route and I personally witnessed Draco about to take this offer of escape and protection when Death Eaters arrived, and the situation was taken out of his control. In the cases of harm caused to Katie and Ron, they were the desperate acts of someone whose heart was not really in it, Dumbledore's conclusion not mine. Draco Malfoy is a victim."

"Thank you, Mr Potter, members of the prosecution do you have anything to add?" asked Kingsley.

"Draco, you must have had many opportunities to seek help, did you ever attempt to speak to Albus Dumbledore or to one of your Professors," asked Cressida surveying him with a keen glance.

"N-no, I didn't think anyone could help me, the Dark Lord said he would know if I asked for help and he would hurt my mother," replied Draco shaking.

"Do you not see that he was brainwashed? Why would he therefore ask for help? He was convinced there was no other way, and if he spoke to anyone that his parents would be hurt or killed it's not a risk he or anyone in that position would take," shouted Harry trying desperately to make them understand.

"Mr Potter, you claim that we need to take into account that his a minor, you yourself were a minor and look at what you faced," said Gawain looking at Harry.

"You can't compare, it is different and we are different people, it's not fair or right to judge based on another person's story. I was marked from the moment my parents died and you can't judge Draco by myself," replied Harry feeling a surge of anger towards his boss.

"Point taken," answered Gawain with a wink.

"Draco," said Mr Weasley in a calm voice and Draco raised his eyes to look at him, "Did you fear for your life?"

"Yes"

"Were you forced to do things that you did not wish to do?"

"Yes"

"Did you believe you had no other way?"

"Yes"

"Were you frightened?"

"Yes" At this Draco broke and began to cry, he lowered his head and looked at the floor in shame, his cheeks flushed with pink. Harry felt a rush of sympathy for Draco and gratitude to Mr Weasley.

"Members of the Wizengamot, raise your hand if you find Draco Malfoy guilty," announced Kingsley. Harry couldn't believe his eyes but there were no hands in the air. He had done it, he convinced the Wizengamot that Draco should not be punished, he felt elated.

"Draco Malfoy by order of the Wizengamot we find you not guilty and the case against you is dismissed," decreed Kingsley. "On a separate note Mr Malfoy, your mother has begun a one-year sentence in Azkaban, we have made arrangements therefore for you to return to Hogwarts to be in the care of Professor McGonagall until your mothers release. Two Aurors will escort you home to collect your belongings and then take you to Hogwarts. You will assist in the repair of the school until term starts, and then will complete your final year of study, you will remain at Hogwarts during holiday periods."

Harry stood up to leave and head to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch and ended up at the exit the same time as Draco. They walked along the corridor to the lifts in awkward silence.

"You didn't have to do that Potter, we've never been friends, but I'm glad you did, I don't know how to thank you," said Draco breaking the silence.

"Just stop being a dick to people," replied Harry smiling.

Draco laughed and held out his hand, "truce?"

"Truce," said Harry shaking Draco's hand

Over lunch Harry told Ron and Hermione all that had happened at both trials. They were both surprised that Harry had spoke for the defence of Draco and his mum but agreed that it had been the right thing to do. Ron had spent the morning with Elon practicing spells that he had been struggling with, it was remarkable how quickly Ron was improving, the role of being an Auror was the motivation he needed to focus. Hermione had been out in the field with Enoch, they were following up on reports sent in by members of the wizarding community, many of them turned out to be dead ends but some had provided useful information that could be used to help the Aurors trace and capture escaped Death Eaters.

Lunch passed quickly, and it was soon time to head back to the courtroom for Mr Malfoy's trial. Harry had been sat in the courtroom for a few minutes when the doors opened, and Mr Malfoy was escorted by Aurors to the chair. Silence fell over the courtroom as he took his seat. It seemed capture did not suit Mr Malfoy, he looked very dishevelled, with bags under his eyes and stubble on his chin.

"Lucius Malfoy, you sit before the Wizengamot to face charges for war crimes committed under instruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, named prosecutors for the trial are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Cressida Griffin, Arthur Weasley and Gawain Robbards, court scribe Percy Weasley. Is there anyone here present to speak for the defence?" said Kinglsey his deep voice echoing in the large courtroom.

This time Harry remained silent, after a couple of minutes Kingsley continued, "Lucius Malfoy the charges against you are as follows; you willing took upon your body the Dark Mark thus signifying your allegiance to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and taking a place in his inner circle as a high-ranking Death Eater; not only were you a Death Eater during this war, but also in the first war; that you lied to the Wizengamot at the end of the first war when stating you renounced your ways; during the period between the two wars you used your wealth and status to influence top Ministry of Magic officials with your pure blood views; you kept items of the darkest magic in your possession one such item belonging to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which you planted on an innocent child and thus caused the Chamber of Secrets to be re-opened, releasing a Basilisk into Hogwarts to the harm of its students; you orchestrated the torture of a muggle family at the Quidditch World Cup; you participated in the attack and torture of Harry Potter, a child of fourteen years old, in the graveyard of Little Hangleton; you led a group of Death Eater's during the battle of the Department of Mysteries; you gave your house willingly to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for Death Eater meetings allowing the murder of Charity Burbage and the imprisonment and torture of Garrick Ollivander and Luna Lovegood; you took part in the attack of Harry Potter at Privet Drive, which resulted in the death of Alastor Moody and permanent disfigurement of George Weasley, " said Kingsley in a matter-of-fact tone, all the while Mr Malfoy looked at the floor. Kinglsey continued for several more minutes listing crimes of torture, capture, and muggle baiting, Harry had found his mind wandered to think about the graveyard and the department of mysteries.

"Lucius Malfoy, upon hearing the charges against you is there anything you wish to add or clarify?" asked Kingsley.

"No," replied Lucius in a quiet, slightly arrogant voice, his eyes fixed on the Minister of Magic.

"Members of the prosecution do you have any questions for the accused?" asked Kingsley. Arthur, Gawain and Cressida spent almost 30 minutes asking Lucius Malfoy questions about his role and involvement as a Death Eater, to most of the questions he only gave one-word answers of 'no' or 'yes', and sometimes he didn't even provide an answer but sat in silence eyes locked on the questioner. Once again Harry zoned out as discussion of Mr Malfoy's crimes brought memories flooding back to Harry's mind.

"Thank you. As head of the Wizengamot I would now like to call on Harry Potter to give evidence to aid the prosecution," said Kingsley turning to face Harry.

Lost in thought Harry was caught by surprise at Kingsleys words, he stood to face the Wizengamot. He didn't look at Lucius, but Lucius turned his head to fix his eyes upon Harry. Taking a deep breath Harry began. For forty-five minutes he spoke describing what had happened with the Chamber of Secrets and how he had linked this back to Lucius, he talked about the traumatic experience of the graveyard his voice shaking with emotion as he relived it, he spoke of the battle of the department of mysteries and tears fell when he got to the part of Sirius' death, and he spoke of the small encounters with Lucius Malfoy that linked to the charges he faced. When Harry finished speaking he sat down slowly and looked at the Wizengamot, a few of the members openly shed tears and the rest wore looks of disgust as they surveyed the accused. Lucius Malfoy gave a small smile of defeat and then turned his head away from Harry to look back at Kinglsey and hear his fate.

"Members of the Wizengamot, raise your hand if you find Lucius Malfoy guilty of all charges." Every hand rose in the air. "Members of the Wizengamot, raise your hand if you decree the accused should face maximum penalty." Every hand rose in the air.

"Lucius Malfoy, by the ruling of this Wizengamot, you are hear by found guilty of the war crimes previously stated and are sentenced to twenty years imprisonment in Azkaban" said Kinglsey looking him straight in the eye. As soon as Kingsley finished speaking the Aurors who had escorted Lucius into the courtroom re-appeared to escort him back to Azkaban to begin his sentence.

Harry waited for Mr Weasley and Percy, so they could all head back to the Burrow together. Over a delicious dinner of chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes and homemade honeycomb ice cream for dessert, Mr Weasley and Percy recounted the trials to everyone else who listened attentively. Harry sat quietly, he felt drained by the experience and was developing a dull ache in his right temple. Soon after they finished eating, Harry excused himself and headed to his room to lay in the dark and quiet and be alone with his thoughts. The pain in his head refused to go away and after an hour he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you like the revised chapter. I think its time to see some more Auror action and more of Ginny and Harry! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11: The Decision

**Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

 **Chapter 11 – The Decision**

A ferocious battle was at hand and in the centre, Sirius Black ducked and weaved as Bellatrix fired spell after spell in his direction. He laughed at her frustration that she was failing to hit her mark, and taunted his cousin knowing how much it would infuriate her. One jet of red light missed Sirius by inches, and Harry looked on frozen in horror as the second spell found its mark. Sirius' eyes widened in shock at the realisation of his demise. In slow motion, Harry watched his body curve in a graceful arc as he fell through the ragged veil. The look of fear and surprise on his godfathers' face and Bellatrix's scream of delight haunted Harry.

Tossing and turning he struggled to shake the dreams from his sleep encompassed brain. After several long minutes however, the memory vanished to be replaced with a nightmare. He was back in the room with the ragged veil and this time Sirius was emerging from it. Gaunt face, haunted eyes, and skeletal frame he flew towards Harry in much the same way as Voldemort has flown unaided. Standing before Harry, Sirius began to shout, "YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE…YOU ARE THE REASON I DIED…WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THE BLOODY MIRROR HARRY…WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY THE HERO…DID YOU NOT THINK HE MIGHT BE MANIPULATING YOU…IF YOU HAD USED YOUR BRAIN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO THE MINISTRY…IF YOU HAD USED YOUR BRAIN I WOULD BE ALIVE…I THOUGHT YOU CARED."

Ginny awoke with a start, the sunlight was just beginning to creep over the horizon, but it was not yet strong enough to wake her, so why was she awake?

And then she heard him.

Harry was screaming.

She dove out of bed, grabbed her wand and ran to his bedroom. Her mother and father were already there, and the others were poking there heads out of the bedroom doors.

"It's ok no one is in danger, Harry is having a nightmare, go back to bed we will take care of him," announced Mr Weasley to everyone. The others reluctantly did as they were told, but Ginny remained.

Mr Weasley entered the room closely followed by his wife and daughter. The bed covers were strewn across the floor and Harry trembled in his bed, covered in sweat, as though he were cowering from something or someone. They couldn't make out what he said, he mumbled and shook and cried, and every so often a scream of despair escaped.

"Harry love can you here me? It's ok. It's just a nightmare. You are safe," whispered Mrs Weasley softly, she sat on the bed beside him and stroked the hair back from his forehead.

"He's in a deep sleep Molly, I'm not sure its wise to wake him, but perhaps he can hear if you comfort him, it may slip into his subconscious and end the nightmare," suggested Mr Weasley placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and looking at Harry with the concern of a father looking at his son.

Unsure of what to say to comfort him, Molly thought about when her own children were small and had a bad dream, she used to hold them in her arms and sing them back to sleep. In a soft voice, continuing to stroke the hair back from his forehead, she began to sing a lullaby:

 _Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
in tones so sweet and low  
Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day_

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

 _Oft in dreams I wander  
to that cot again.  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
to me as in the days of yore,  
when she used to rock me fast asleep  
outside the cabin door._

 _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

After two repetitions Harry stopped mumbling and after the third his breathing slowed, and the nightmare came to an end allowing him to settle into a peaceful dreamless sleep. For a further ten minutes Mr and Mrs Weasley sat beside Harry ensuring the nightmare was over and he really was in a peaceful sleep. Once satisfied they rose and headed to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

Ginny, who had been hovering in the background, entered Harry's room closing the door behind her. It had upset her to see him so disturbed by nightmares. She curled in the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around his torso and setting her head on the pillow beside his. For a long time, she lay awake staring at him, memorising the shape of his eyes and counting the eyelashes that adorned them, and getting lost in thought as she considered the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke pleasantly surprised to find Ginny lying beside him; her soft pink lips were a temptation he could not resist, and he kissed them deeply waking her.

"Good morning, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Harry smiling and curling a strand of ginger hair around his fingers.

"You were having a nightmare, it must have been bad because you were screaming. Mum and dad sat with you until it ended. Mum sang a lullaby she used to sing to us when we were little to try to help the nightmare stop. It must have worked because you seemed much calmer. When they left I stayed. I hoped you might feel my presence and it would stop the nightmare starting again," replied Ginny staring at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't realise I was being so loud, sorry for making you all worry and waking you up," said Harry sheepishly.

"Harry what was your nightmare about?" asked Ginny in a voice barely more than a whisper.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and considered her for a moment. To talk about the nightmare, to be so open and vulnerable scared him, but he also knew she was a safe person to open-up too. Harry had never been in love but was certain how he felt about Ginny was love. If he pictured his future she was part of it, and that meant he had to be willing to share himself with her. Taking a deep breath, he told her of the nightmare about Sirius.

"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Ginny when he had finished speaking. She placed her hand on his chest, over his heart, and looked him directly in the eyes. "Sirius would be horrified to know you had those thoughts, he loved you and would never blame you."

"I know," he said sighing. He felt a sense of relief from sharing the nightmare with her.

Ginny shuffled closer to him, her body pressed against his, and she kissed him passionately. Harry loved the way her body melted into his and he held her tightly, tracing his fingers along her spine, as they kissed, not even stopping for breath. Ginny pulled away gasping for air, and Harry lowered his hands to her hips, and his lips began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. Harry's heart fluttered in his chest as Ginny began to tremble at his touch.

The loud bang of a door slamming somewhere above them broke the moment and made both of them jump up in fright of one of the Weasley men walking in on their make-out session.

"Breakfast?" asked Harry grinning, he stood up taking hold of Ginny's hands and pulling her with him. Giggling they headed downstairs to join the rest of the family for bacon, sausage and fried egg sandwiches.

They had not long finished eating when there was gentle knock at the back door, followed by the sound of a baby crying. George who was closest, opened the door and stood back to allow their visitor to enter. It was Andromeda with Teddy.

"I'm sorry, I hope this isn't an inconvenient time, but Ted is teething, and I've barely slept I didn't know who else to reach out too," yawned an exhausted Andromeda.

Fleur picked up the crying baby who stopped fussing as he gazed at her beautiful face. "Zere zere cleever boy wat iz all ziss fuss about huh?" she cooed. Teddy's hair changed to silver to match Fleur and she laughed in delight.

"Why don't you head home for a good sleep in your own bed, and then take some time for yourself. Babies are hard work. Teddy can spend the night here, there's plenty of us to share the load. I'll pop back with you to collect some bits," said Molly grabbing her cloak as she spoke.

"Oh, Molly you are a saint," smiled Andromeda.

"Andromeda I'm sorry you've been on your own with Teddy, I should be helping more as his godfather," said Harry feeling a deep sense of guilt.

"Harry your only young and you've had a lot to deal with," replied Andromeda.

"All the same, I would like to help with Teddy and in the future when I have my own place he could stay with me some nights?" asked Harry.

"I would love for you to be a part of Teddy's life Harry, it's what Nymphadora and Remus would have wanted," she replied smiling at him fondly.

The two women left to apparate to Andromeda's house, Fleur decided to take Teddy into the garden to pick flowers, and the rest headed upstairs to get ready for work.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Auror office, it was to find their three mentors grouped around Neville's desk, who was also present with his mentor Jennifer.

"Good morning you three," chirped Ena, her lilac her swinging merrily in a tight fish plait along her back.

"It should be a pretty eventful day," said Elon with an air of excitement, as he took a large gulp of coffee from his oversized Puddlemere United collectors' mug.

Smiling at their confused faces, Enoch explained, "It seems the intelligence we have been gathering has finally paid off. We have a lead on Walden MacNair and Augustus Rookwood, a very plausible lead. The two of them paired up to try and help each other escape, but unlucky for them we are good at our job!"

"Excellent, when do we start?" asked Ron rubbing his hands together relishing the thought of going out into the field to catch Death Eaters.

"The information we have places them at an abandoned farm house in East Anglia," informed Jennifer.

"It should be straightforward enough," chimed in Elon.

"But no doubt they will put up a fight instead of surrendering and making our jobs easy," smiled Enoch.

"Course they'll fight," laughed Neville.

"So, the plan is as follows. We will apparate to a small wood within sight of the farmhouse. Jennifer and Neville will cover the back should anyone try to escape that way. Elon and Ron will bring down the wards, as soon as this happens they'll be alerted to our presence, so immediately Enoch and Hermione will set anti-apparition charms in place to stop them escaping. Harry, you'll come with me to the front that's most likely where they'll come to make a stand. Elon and Ron, you will be free to cover us, but keep watch on Enoch and Hermione their charm is the most important so shield them over us. Everyone understand?" instructed Ena.

They all nodded in agreement, determination etched on their faces.

Twenty minutes later, they were gathered in a small wood on an abandoned farm in East Anglia. The farm house was a long, single story building with crumbling white washed walls and a slate grey roof. All the windows were boarded with plywood, and ivy choked the red brick chimney. It looked like a cold and damp place. A plume of white smoke from the chimney was the only evidence of inhabitants.

Following the plan, Jennifer and Neville cast disillusionment charms on each other and ran to the rear of the building. Moments later Elon and Ron moved to the front edge of the wooded area and began the process of breaking through the wards placed around the building, it didn't take long as the wards in place were not very complex. As soon as they finished, Enoch and Hermione sprang into action casting anti-apparition charms to prevent anyone escaping. Wands raised, Ena and Harry began to move forwards.

The front door burst open as two men ran outside to see if there was chance of escape. Rookwood shouted "shit" and ran back inside, MacNair adopted an aggressive stance and snarled at the approaching Aurors. Realising one of them was Harry he fired a stunning spell in Harry's direction. The aim was poor, and Harry easily deflected.

"It's over Walden. You are surrounded. Don't make this harder than it needs to be and surrender your wand," shouted Ena as she continued to steadily advance forwards.

"Incendio," screamed MacNair focused on Ena, a wall of flames burst in front of the Auror blocking her path. At the same time MacNair cast his spell, Harry seeing a moment of opportunity acted quickly, "Expelliarmus" he shouted, and as MacNair's wand flew five feet in the air Ena cast the incarcerous spell and a bound MacNair fell, shouting profanity to the ground.

"Nice!" grinned Ena, after putting out the wall of fire with the augmenta charm. She was surveying the bound death eater as Jennifer and Neville appeared around the side of the building, a bound and unconscious Rookwood being levitated before them by Jennifer.

"Tried to flee through the back door," announced Neville. "He spotted Jennifer and began firing spells in her direction as he ran for it, failed to spot me on his other side though, got him with a stunning spell and then Jennifer bound him."

"Excellent, great work everyone, two death eaters caught with minimal effort and no injuries," declared Ena beaming at them all. "Harry afraid we get the boring job and will head straight back to the ministry to fill out the paperwork, Jennifer and Neville as you captured Rookwood I want you to come with us and complete paperwork too. Elon and Ron if you take MacNair, and Enoch and Hermione can take Rookwood, take them straight to Azkaban they will stay there until their trial."

As Harry sat at his desk in the Auror office completing paperwork for the Capture of MacNair and Rookwood he reflected on the day's events. It had certainly been eventful and had given him much to think on. By the time Ron and Hermione returned from Azkaban, Harry had not only finished his paperwork but made an important decision. They left for the Burrow, the other two still feeling exhilarated from the capture at the farmhouse.

Mrs Weasley, after a full day of helping with repairs at Hogwarts, had still managed to cook a delicious meal of toad in the hole, with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a dessert of bread and butter pudding with custard. The dinner table was full of chatter as Mrs Weasley was trying to clean a squirming Teddy's face, he had successfully covered himself in mash and gravy.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" asked Harry steeling himself to tell them all the decision he had made. Mrs Weasley stopped fussing Teddy and sat down turning to face Harry along with everyone else. "I've been thinking, and I hope this doesn't come across as ungrateful, because I can never repay you all for taking me into your home and your family, but I have decided, now I have a full-time job, and with Teddy, I think the next logical step is to get my own place, and well I have one Sirius left me, so if it's possible, which I think I know how to make it so, I am going to move to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"Harry don't be silly there's no need to move out, your home is here," replied Mrs Weasley.

"Please don't feel you have out stayed your welcome, because that's not the case, you are like a son to us and can stay as long as you need," said Mr Weasley taking hold of his wife's hand.

"Thank you so much Mr and Mrs Weasley, it means so much to me. You are the only family I have ever known, and I know you would let me stay with you as long as I need to without question. Every summer you were my life line to escape the Dursleys. You showed me what it is to be part of a family and to be happy. You've continually defended, supported and loved me. I really can't express how grateful I am." Mrs Weasley began to dab a handkerchief at her eyes and everyone else remained silent. "But this feels rights. I want to have my own place. A place I can bring Teddy too and one day settle down with my own family. If I can redeem Grimmauld Place I would like to do so in honour of Sirius, to make it the happy home he should have had, the home he deserved. But that doesn't mean you won't see me at the Burrow I'll be visiting all the time, and you would all be welcome to visit me."

"We understand Harry and will support you but remember wherever you go Harry we will always be your family, and this will always be your home," said Mr Weasley.

 **A/N: Harry is going back to Grimmauld place and I am afraid to say in chapter 12 there will be the loss of a character. As the battle of Hogwarts took place on 2** **nd** **May, time wise we are still only in June, but in the next couple of chapters I plan to swiftly move through the rest of June and all of July, I have something particular in mind for Harry's birthday on 31** **st** **July and I am eager to get there. As always if you are enjoying please review. And a big thank you to those who are following and favouriting New Beginnings it's a big encouragement xxx**


	12. Chapter 12: Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 12 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and universe of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling I have no rights and/or claim to any of it. This is just my thoughts on what would have happened next – pure speculation and daydreams!**

Harry woke early the next morning, he wanted to make a start without everyone present. Walking as silently as possible, avoiding the floorboards that creaked and would awake Mrs Wesley, he headed to Ron's room to wake him. Without any thought he opened the door and walked in, "Ron wake up," he said in a loud whisper.  
Then he froze. The sight that met his eyes glued him to the spot in shock. Ron was not alone, he was with Hermione, they were both half-dressed entwined in bed covers and had obviously been in the middle of a vigorous make-out session. As his brain registered the scene and the bright red faces of his two best friends as they scrambled to find pyjama tops, Harry burst into fits of laughter.  
"My poor eyes!" he teased still laughing. "I think that image is burned into my memory now, I will forever be traumatised"  
"Ha ha," said Hermione sarcastically as Ron threw a cushion at his head.  
"Well if you can pull yourselves away from each other for a moment I would like you join me in the kitchen," said Harry turning to exit still chuckling.  
He crept silently back downstairs, followed swiftly by Ron and Hermione. When they entered the kitchen Harry lit a fire, Hermione set about making a pot of tea, and Ron fed Crookshanks who twisted purring between his legs.  
"What's up mate?" asked Ron sitting down next to Hermione and accepting the cup of tea she had made for him.  
"I think I have figured out what to do to make Grimmauld place liveable and wanted you both to be part of it," said Harry with a slight yawn sipping his tea.  
"What are you thinking Harry," inquired Hermione peering at him over the top of her cup of tea.  
For the next several minutes he explained his idea to them and how he thought it work, they both listened keenly sipping tea as he spoke. Ron summoned the biscuit tin and began dunking digestive biscuits into his cup.  
"Plausible idea Harry and I would say it is definitely worth a try," said Hermione after he finished explaining, Ron was nodding in agreement with a mouth full of tea soaked digestive biscuit.  
"Kreacher," announced Harry.  
Within seconds there was a popping noise and the old house elf appeared in the kitchen next to where Harry sat. He was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform the other elves wore, and still had Regulus locket about his neck. There seemed to be more wrinkles on the elf then Harry remembered, his skin had a slight transparency about it, and there was an even larger quantity of white hair growing from his ears and nose. Harry was reminded of how old the elf was.  
"Kreacher I have decided to go back to Grimmauld Place," said Harry and as he spoke the house elves eyes lit up. "The only problem is that I can't live in the house as it is, I am not a Black and I would not keep it as it currently is."  
"Master wants to change the Noble House of Black, master wants to destroy his mistresses' fine things, no no no Kreacher cannot allow no no he cannot what would his mistress say," mumbled Kreacher twisting his hands in the tea towel around his waist.  
"At the moment Kreacher the house is stood there empty and uncared for if it is left as it is then it will fall into decay and ruin and I am sure you do not wish that to happen," replied Harry looking at the elf. "I do not wish to destroy any of the Black family possessions, and the items such as Mrs Black's portrait and the family tree I believe you are the only one who could unstick them if you wanted too. So here is my suggestion Kreacher, if I move back to Grimmauld Place then you would come with me and I would like to give you the attic as your own dwelling. All the Black family heirlooms, the possessions that still remain, the house elf heads, the troll coat stand, the serpent fixtures, and if you would be willing to remove them, the family tree and portrait of Mrs Black, would be placed in the attic. I would like to make you custodian of these items of the House of Black. The rest of the house I will then renovate as I wish. What do you think Kreacher? "  
"You would give Kreacher the house of black to take care of and the attic all to himself? " asked Kreacher slightly bewildered.  
" Yes," replied Harry.  
The house elf burst into tears and Harry was sure the noise he made would wake the whole house. Hermione tried to comfort the elf, but it had little effect.  
After a while Kreacher gathered himself together and lifted his eyes to Harrys face, "Kreacher agrees and thanks master for giving Kreacher his mistresses things to care for."  
"Excellent," said Harry with a beaming smile. "I will meet you at Grimmauld Place in an hour and we can get to work"  
Kreacher bowed low before he disappeared. Moments later Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen closely followed by the rest of the family.  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" exclaimed Mr Weasley in surprise. "What's going on?"  
"Ron why don't you help me make breakfast whilst Harry explains," said Hermione standing up and pulling Ron with her.  
As the two of them began cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, the rest of the family sat down and listened as Harry explained his plan for Grimmauld Place and conversation with Kreacher.

Even though it was a Saturday, Charlie and Jeremiah still had to go to work, they were currently investigating reports of a sphinx that had taken residence in a small Cornish seaside village. Bill and Fleur also had to work, they had received an owl late last night from the head of Gringotts asking for help with a tricky situation they would only discuss in person. The rest of the Weasley's however had the day free and agreed to help Harry make a start with the cleaning process.

An hour later saw Harry and the Weasleys standing on the pavement outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Nothing had changed since he was last there and the muggles still carried on oblivious to the hidden house. Walking up the worn steps, Harry withdrew his wand and tapped the old battered door just below the silver serpent knocker. The door opened silently, and Harry stepped over the threshold.

"Finite," he declared as the spell Moody had put in place to deter Snape began to take effect. The spell stopped, and Harry was able to step further into the hallway with everyone else closely behind. Standing in the hallway, it was just as gloomy as Harry remembered. Covered in cobwebs, with wallpaper peeling and the carpet worn thin. The portrait of Mrs Black was snoring behind the curtain, and they all crept passed so not to wake her and headed to a doorway at the end that led to a set of stone steps and the basement kitchen.

They found Kreacher waiting for them in the Kitchen. Whilst the others began tackling the kitchen, Harry and Kreacher headed upstairs to take care of Mrs Black. When the curtains opened her eyes beheld Harry and she began to scream, " _Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-_ " Before she could continue any further Harry fired a stunning spell and she fell silent frozen in her frame.

"Over to you Kreacher," said Harry turning to face the elf.

Kreacher nodded and turned to face the portrait with a determined look on his face. He was silent and ran his fingers around the frame. After a couple of minutes, he stood back, raised his arms to the width of the portrait palms flat towards it, and suddenly with a loud pop he was gone and so was the portrait. A large square outline marking the peeling wallpaper was the only sign it has been there. Harry stared at the wall, incredulous that it had worked.

Following this, Kreacher also removed the Black Family Tree up to his attic room and then began to lovingly remove the house elf heads from the staircase. For the rest of the day Kreacher flitted about the house gathering up every item of the Black family that was important to him and taking it to the attic to keep safe. Harry left him to it. He was not planning to keep anything in the house and so did not care what Kreacher took up the attic with him.

For the rest of the day, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys worked in the kitchen, dining room and hallway. The cleared every item that Kreacher had not claimed and every piece of furniture. For the moment it was all being vanished to the Burrow's garden, and Mrs Weasley had planned for different companies to come and clear the items on Monday morning. Some items would go to second hand shops, some would go to charities and be given to those in need, and the items that could not be re-homed were to be taken by a scrap merchant. It took them all morning to do this, but by lunch time both rooms and the hallway were completely empty.

Everyone headed upstairs to the drawing room to have a rest, and eat a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches and Victoria sponge cake prepared by Mrs Weasley that morning.

Feeling refreshed, they went back to tackling the kitchen, dining room and hallway for the rest of the afternoon. Harry wanted to take the house back to its bare bones, so he was able to truly start from scratch. They stripped the wallpaper so that the walls were back to the original plaster, and in the kitchen removed all tiles and paint to reveal the original brickwork. Carpets were lifted to expose the wooden floorboards and all light fittings were disposed of. Once this was all done they cast multiple cleaning charms to remove the years of built up dust and grime. It was 6 o'clock by the time they finished, and the rooms were empty and bare, a perfect blank canvas to be rebuilt into the family home Harry envisioned.

The next day they returned and tackled the first floor in the same manner as the day before. It was tiring and yet rewarding work. For the rest of June, everyone was kept busy with work during the week and clearing Grimmauld Place on a weekend. It meant that in no time at all June was drawing to a close, but by the time the month ended the work at Grimmauld Place was completed.

On the last Sunday evening in June, all the Weasleys were gathered at the Burrow with Harry and Hermione, and at Harry's invitation Andromeda and Teddy. He felt like celebrating their success with the work at Grimmauld Place and so treat everyone to an exciting new experience, a muggle take-away night, much to the delight of Mr Weasley.

He decided to order and collect a Chinese from the local village takeaway. The dining table at the Burrow was covered in plastic takeaway tubs full of vegetable spring rolls, crispy seaweed, salt and pepper chips, egg fried rice, Singapore noodles, sweet and sour chicken, beef in black bean sauce, king prawns in oyster sauce, fried bamboo shoots and water chestnuts. Harry had also ordered several bags of prawn crackers, fortune cookies for everyone and desserts of pineapple and banana fritters. At first everyone was very hesitant at the strange food set before them, but after some encouragement from Harry and an enthusiastic Mr Weasley they soon tucked in and thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

Afterwards, Bill opened a couple of bottles of elderflower wine Andromeda had brought with her, and they all sat drinking wine and chatting merrily. Teddy overcome with tiredness fell asleep on Harry, his head nuzzled into his godfathers' neck and Harry's arm wrapped tightly around him. It was an evening of contentment, and something that gave them all a great peace.

When Harry arrived at work on the morning of Friday 3rd July, it was to find the Auror office buzzing with excitement. He walked over to his desk, dropping his travelling cloak onto the chair, and went straight to Gawain's office where he could see Ena through the doorway.

"Morning, heard the news?" greeted Ena as Harry walked into the office.

"No, I've just got here, what's going on?" asked Harry looking at the two men.

"Aurors Cooper and Mackey were following up on a report of suspicious activity at a lighthouse on the Isle of Bute, assumed it was going to be another dead end like so many reports from the public, turns out the lighthouse was the hiding place for Bellatrix Lestrange's husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan," explained Gawain.

"You're joking," exclaimed Harry. "Did they capture them?"

"Not joking," laughed Gawain. "And no, they didn't capture, the lighthouse if heavily fortified would be a nasty battle to attack whilst they are in the lighthouse, however monitoring has uncovered plans. They are planning to take a small boat to the mainland today at 10am, and from there apparate to a meeting, not sure what the meeting is for, but when they head to the boat it will be the perfect moment to capture them, once we have them in Azkaban we might be able to find out what the meeting was about."

"Great when do we go?" asked Harry.

"We are leaving shortly. But Harry, you will be with Hermione, Ron and Neville helping the defence. This is too dangerous for new Aurors," explained Ena. "Aurors Jones and Pennifold will be in charge of the anti-apparition charms. The four of you will be led by Auror McTavish to provide cover. You will keep an eye on Jones and Pennifold ensuring they are covered by shield charms and watch our backs with shield and disarming charms. I will be on the capture team along with Aurors Gore and Dawlish, and our leader Auror Robbards."

Harry was disappointed to not be on the front line of action but understood the reason for it. The fact that Gawain was leading the mission was proof of how dangerous they expected it to be, after all they were going after Lestrange's.

By 9.40 am Harry was stood on the windswept Isle of Bute, slightly to the east of the lighthouse. The defence team had cast disillusionment charms on themselves to be concealed from the battle below. Behind a cluster of conifer trees the capture team lay in wait. Just after 10am, two tall figures, wrapped in hooded cloaks of black velvet, emerged from the lighthouse, walking at a fast pace towards the shoreline.

"By order of the Auror office surrender your wands and no harm will come to you," shouted Gawain, his booming welsh voice breaking through the silence like a gunshot.

Rodolphus and Rabastan had no intention of surrender. They threw back their cloaks and wands raised began firing spells at Gawain and the Aurors with him. It was a ferocious battle. Dawlish was hit in the chest by a stunning spell fired by Rabastan, and as Ena went to help a second stunning spell was sent from Rabastan directly at him, Harry realised his mentor's predicament just in time and covered her with a shield charm. Distracted with shielding Ena, Harry had taken his eyes off the battle, but his attention was quickly regained by agonising screams. Gore had been hit with the cruciatus curse by Rodolphus. Gawain fired a spell at Rodolphus that broke the curse on Gore and a shield charm was cast over her by Neville whilst she recovered.

It continued in this tense manner for fifteen minutes before Rabastan fired a killing curse at Gawain, Ena dove towards her boss, rugby tackling him out of the way of the killing curse with seconds to spare. Taking a lead from Elon, stunning spells were sent simultaneously from each member of the defence team, the spells hit the two brothers launching them thirty feet in the air, they landed with a sickening crunch in a heap of black velvet on the damp muddy grass. Gore and Dawlish bound them, and it was all over. The Lestrange's had been captured and there was a feeling of elation amongst the team as they returned to the Ministry.

Saturday morning found Harry back at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Ron, Bill, Percy, George and Mr Weasley sanding the wooden floorboards of the dining room in preparation for varnishing it. Once finished they moved to the hallway to prepare the floors there too. Harry had decided he wanted to have wooden floors in the main rooms of the house and would carpet the bedrooms. It took them all morning to complete and at 12 o'clock they headed to the kitchen for lunch.

Kreacher was no where to be found. Whilst the elf left them alone as they had cleaned and prepared the house for decorating, he was usually to be found in the kitchen when they took a break with a meal ready for them all to devour. Mr Weasley took up the task of providing lunch whilst Harry headed up to the attic in search of Kreacher.

He knocked on the door and there was no answer, the old elf was becoming hard of hearing, so Harry knocked louder, and there was still no answer. Pushing the door gently he ventured inside calling Kreachers name as he went. It was strange there was no response at all, had the elf left? The only light came from a solitary candle making the room quite dark, Harry cast Lumos and moved further into the attic room.

Kreacher was laid upon a small bed, completely still. It was odd for him to be sleeping in the day, but he was very old so perhaps it was to be expected. Harry didn't want to startle the elf so called his name several times. No response. Moving closer Harry noticed the elf was too still. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Kreacher's chest. He was not breathing and there was no heartbeat. Kreacher had died.

Harry sat on the floor next to Kreacher for a few minutes, unsure what to do. Gathering himself, he closed the door and head back downstairs.

"Find him?" asked George as Harry walked through the kitchen door.

"Kreacher's dead," replied Harry bluntly.

They didn't continue work that day, instead they took some wood and built a small coffin for the elf. Once finished they placed Kreacher inside along with his favourite Black Family items. Then they took the coffin to the Black family grave and buried him with the family to whom he had devoted his life. Harry sealed the attic door and never went back inside the room.

That night he had another nightmare. He kept reliving the moment that Dobby had died, it was like he was back at shell cottage holding the limp form of the elf as blood spread rapidly, screaming for help as Dobby muttered his name before life left him. He woke in the early hours crying, the grief of loss as intense as though it had just happened. It took him a few hours of lying in the dark consumed by sadness before he could drift off to sleep.

When he did fall asleep he fell back into further torment. His brain fixated on the moment of Hedwig's death, the green light hitting the owl, her body limp, the cage exploding. Over and over again the scene played trapping him in the nightmare.

Once again Ginny curled up beside him hoping he would sense her presence and that it would ease his mind. She didn't sleep but watched the torment etched on his face and cried silent tears of helplessness.

It was Sunday afternoon and Harry was back at Grimmauld place with Ginny, Ron and Hermione applying the final coat of varnish to the dining room floor. This was there only task today, both Harry and Ginny were exhausted from the restlessness of the night before, and Mrs Weasley had insisted they were back at the Burrow by 5 o'clock for a Sunday roast dinner she had spent all day preparing.

"DING DONG"

Not expecting visitors, Harry approached the front door warily, the others close behind him with wands drawn. He opened the door and there was no one there. He looked around in confusion.

"Mr Harry Potter Sir," squeaked a small high-pitched voice.

Looking down his eyes found a tiny house elf trembling on the doorstep. By the tone of voice Harry could tell the elf was female, and she seemed to be quite young judging by her height and small frame. She wore a light pink skirt and matching blouse, along with a wide brimmed hat in which holes were cut for her large bat like ears. Her large brown eyes were fixed on Harry's face in an expression of awe and great apprehension.

"Come in," said Harry gesturing to the elf to follow him. The others lowered their wands and followed Harry and house elf as he headed for the kitchen. "Please take a seat" Harry gestured to a chair at the end of the table, which the elf accepted, and he sat down on her right, the others taking seats at the table too.

"Mr Harry Potter Sir my name is Elvie," she said.

"Nice to meet you Elvie. This is my girlfriend Ginny, and my best friends Ron and Hermione. How can I help you?" he replied smiling. She still seemed terrified and Harry hoped a friendly manner would help her to feel at ease.

"I knew Dobby Sir. He was a friend of my mother Dilly. Always spoke so highly of you Mr Harry Potter Sir. Always told Dilly and Elvie that Sir was not like other wizards and that Sir would help if we was ever in trouble if we told Sir we knew Dobby," said Elvie rapidly. "My mother died not long after Dobby was set free Mr Harry Potter Sir and Elvie took on looking after the masters my mother had served. They was bad wizards and I was very unhappy. I would dream of being free like Dobby. Most upset I was when I heard Dobby had died and my masters did not care."

"I'm sorry Elvie it sounds as though you had a tough time very much like Dobby when worked for the Malfoys," responded Harry. Elvie reminded him a lot of Dobby when they had first met in his second year of Hogwarts.

"But Elvie is free now because of you Mr Harry Potter Sir," said Elvie her big eyes fixed on Harry's face. "My masters was the Lestrange's, mistress Bellatrix died at the battle where Sir saved us all, and then recently my masters was captured by Aurors, and Elvie hears Sir was one of the Aurors who captured them. There is no masters left and so Elvie is free."

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, it is good Mr Harry Potter Sir. Good because I do not have to serve bad wizards anymore. But Sir I is finding it most difficult," said Elvie bowing her head and sighing deeply.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Elvie can't find work Sir. I have tried but wizards are not hiring a free house elf, they close the door in my face. Then I remembered what Dobby says, Mr Harry Potter is a good wizard and will help you when you is need," she replied lifting her gaze back to Harry. "So I thought and hoped that maybe I could be your house elf Mr Harry Potter Sir."

She bowed her head again as though frightened by the request she made. Harry looked at the others and saw the looks of pity of their faces as they watched Elvie, Hermione had tears in her eyes. It had never occurred to Harry to replace Kreacher with a new house elf, but now Elvie sat before him he felt compelled to help her and show her that not all wizards treated house elves so badly.

"It would be my honour to have you as my house elf Elvie," said Harry laughing softly as the house elf almost jumped to her feet in excitement. "But I have some conditions."

"Of course, Mr Harry Potter Sir," said Elvie deflated by the mention of conditions. Harry could see Hermione about to protest out of the corner of his eye.

"I will not have my house elf sleeping on a pile of rags, we will convert the pantry into your own bedroom, we can build extra cupboards to compensate for the loss of the pantry. I will also not have my house elf wearing a raggedy tea towel, I insist that you buy clothes and wear whatever you want too. I also insist that you take one full day off and one full evening off every week, you are free to choose which day and evening. And finally, you will not work for free, I will pay you a weekly wage of five galleons and this will be paid even if you are sick and so not able to work until you are better," said Harry.

"Oh, Sir Dobby was most right when he said you was the greatest and most kindest wizard. This is more than I expected Sir. I hoped and hoped that you would want me for your house elf but never dreamed of all this Sir is offering, but Sir if I may say five galleons is too much if Sir insists I must be paid then I feel I can manage no more than two galleons Sir and only 1 day off a month Sir," squeaked Elvie in delight and amazement at the offer Harry was making her.

"Deal," grinned Harry. "Now I am not living here at the moment Elvie, I am staying with the Weasley's at their home until Grimmauld place is ready."

"If Sir is happy I can stay here Sir and help get the house ready whilst Sir is at work," replied Elvie.

"Great, and Elvie call me Harry," said Harry.

"Yes, Master Harry," she said smiling.

Before they left to go to the Burrow, Harry and the others converted the pantry into a room for Elvie. They removed the shelves, lowered the door handle and fitted a window framed with light grey curtains. A dark grey carpet was added, and the walls painted lavender. Harry conjured a house elf sized bed, and a wardrobe to match. Next to the window he conjured an armchair and bookcase. Elvie cried when she saw the room he had created for her and Harry felt moved to see how much it meant to her. Instructing Elvie to make herself something to eat and feel free to explore the house, Harry and the others headed back to the burrow leaving a delighted Elvie in charge on Number 12 Grimmauld Place feeling as though all her dreams had come true.

 **A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the redemption of Grimmauld Place, I always thought it could be a wonderful home when I read the books, so it feels cathartic to be able to see it happen. Also hope you like the introduction of Elvie, she was created in memory of Dobby. I'd like to visit Charlie and Jeremiah and George and the shop over the next couple of chapters. Hoping chapter 15 will be focused on Harry's birthday and I have a few things planned for his birthday this year. xxx**


	13. Chapter 13 - Angelina

**A/N: It was brought to my attention I had not labelled this story AU, I apologise for any confusion, being a novice, I assumed the disclaimer on every chapter stating this is my personal speculation and daydream of what happened next was enough. But just to clarify this story is not canon and is not meant to be. As a HP fan from the first release in 1997 to present day, I just wanted to share with people my daydreams of what could have happened next. I have updated the description so hopefully people can now feel they are making an informed decision if choosing to read my fanfic :-)To all you lovely people who are favouriting and following my story, and to all you fabulous people who are sending positive comments, I want to say a thank you from my heart. I love writing this and it blesses me that you are enjoying. Thank you for the encouragement and I hope you continue to enjoy. Enough of my waffling let's get stuck into chapter 13 :-)**

 **Disclaimer: The universe and characters of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling and I claim no rights over any of them. This is just my thought of what may have happened next - pure speculation and daydream!**

 **Chapter 13 - Angelina**

George was finding the preparation to reopen Wesley's Wizard Wheezes cathartic. It was the focus he needed to be able to function.

Every morning he woke and for a few blissful moments his brain forgot that Fred was gone, for a few blissful moments he was free from the agonising pain of grief. As soon as his brain engaged with being awake the bliss ended, and the misery engulfed him.

Not even in his worst nightmare had George envisioned life without Fred and now he did not know how he was meant to go on without him. It had always been the two of them, they were a pair, and neither had been created to be without the other, to be alone.

To begin with George had seriously considered that if he just stopped he would fade away and then be with Fred and that was his only option. Coming back to the shop have given him a new perspective.

Fred's life had been cruelly taken too soon. There was so much he wanted to do and achieve and now he would never have the chance. But George could make it right. He could not bring his twin back or fill the void within himself and others at the loss. He could, however, ensure that all of Fred's dreams were achieved. He could live the life his twin had wanted. He could have a successful business and get married and have children and be happy because he could do it all for Fred. This thought was like a secret fire that burned deep within him and could not be put out.

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning and George was alone in the shop. Lost in thought he didn't hear the tinkle of the bell as the shop door opened and was unaware there was a visitor until a voice called out, "Hello, George are you there?"

Surprised he took the cauldron off the heat and headed into the front of the store. He was pleasantly surprised to find Angelina Johnson, looking very pretty in robes of Peacock blue and her hair falling about her shoulders in dark velvety waves.

"I saw the new posters in the window and hoped that meant I would find you working away inside. I hope you don't mind," said Angelina.

"Of course, I don't object, it's great to see you Angelina, how are you?" asked George moving closer and embracing Angelina in a hug.

She blushed slightly and then continued to smile at him, "I'm OK. It's been a tough few months, but nothing compared to what you've been through. How are you holding up?"

"I get by. Still figuring out how it all works if I'm honest," said George.

"I've missed you," whispered Angelina.

He looked at her thoughtfully before speaking, "It will take me about an hour to finish up here, fancy meeting me for lunch in the leaky cauldron."

"Yes! I'd love too," exclaimed Angelina. She hugged George and then left to finish her shopping.

Just over an hour later and George was sat in a secluded corner of the leaky cauldron with Angelina, drinking a pint of cider and eating scampi, chips and garden peas. He happily listened to Angelina chat away about her studies to become a healer and all the interesting cases she had dealt with during her training so far at St Mungo's Hospital. It was the perfect distraction, he was able to escape for a while into her world.

"Gosh George it's been nearly an hour and all I've done is talk you must need to get back to the shop I'm sorry," gasped Angelina looking at her watch.

"You know it's not like we are open anyways, fancy another drink?" replied George.

With Angelina enthusiastically agreeing he ordered another round of drinks from the bar.

"I was sorting through some school stuff the other day and found my Gryffindor Quidditch captain badge...remember that disastrous training session when you and Fred gave Katie the wrong end of a nosebleed nougat?" said Angelina as George sat down with their drinks.

"Ha! I do. I panicked all the way to the hospital wing, but Fred just kept cracking jokes to make Katie laugh," replied George smiling fondly at the memory.

For the rest of the afternoon they sat in the leaky cauldron drinking cider and reminiscing. They talked about Fred and George's exit from Hogwarts and the grief they gave Umbridge, the Quidditch matches they'd played together, the time the twins tried to cross Dumbledore's timeline and got identical long white beards, and the time they bewitched snowballs to bounce of Quirrell's turban.

George also told Angelina stories from their childhood before Hogwarts and the dreams they both shared for owning a successful business.

It was easy and comfortable to talk to Angelina. The time passed quickly and before they knew it the pub was closing.

Promising to keep in touch and meet up again soon the pair went their separate ways. George arrived back at the Burrow slightly intoxicated but feeling the most content he had in a long time. Changing into his pj's he spoke aloud to Fred, a habit he had developed since losing his twin, "you were on to something there Fred when you asked Angelina to the yule ball, she's pretty special, perhaps today was a sign from you, a sign to move on, to live the life you can't, well one thing you can be sure of brother is that I have your back I'll live it all for you promise."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed a chapter dedicated to George and the beginning of his romance with Angelina. The next chapter will be mainly focused on Charlie and Jeremiah and the either included in that or as a separate chapter there'll be some updates on everyone else. We have a birthday to celebrate, and a housewarming to hold! Some light hearted moments coming up before getting stuck back into some difficult issues. As always if you are enjoying please let me know xxx**


End file.
